Os tons da Escuridão
by Laura Berthold
Summary: Um romance poderia mudar a vida de um homem sem esperanças? Talvez. Com certeza a vida dele mudaria quando notasse que o romance que tanto sonhara ter, teria que desaparecer. Bom, pelo menos por um tempo. RinXSesshy. InuxKag. SangoxMiroku.
1. Olá

Os tons de violeta que se espargiam pelos olhos de professor de artes, eram admirados por ele mesmo quando se olhava no espelho pelas manhãs. Os cabelos amarrados em uma trança frouxa transpareciam a noite mal dormida. Não, o dono dos olhos cor de flor de campo não havia dormido, pois passara a noite observando à nebulosa que se estendia no céu escuro e esplêndido, que para ele, se ampliava á uma eternidade de minutos que pareciam mais quadros ou fotografias as quais não conseguia parar de admirar.

O sol começou a nascer frente ao orvalho que se transluzia brilhante nos gramados extensos de Tóquio. Ele coçou os olhos com as costas das duas mãos e se levantou da cama de casal desarrumada. Sim, uma grande cama que apenas ele ocupava.

Olhou para os próprios olhos novamente – assim como em todas as manhãs –, abriu a torneira e juntou as duas mãos embaixo da água formando uma pequena poça. Entre os respingos que caiam na pia branca, ele molhou o rosto e despertou completamente; as olheiras foram completamente ignoradas. Escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos, vestiu-se de acordo como fazia todas as manhãs orvalhadas, ensolaradas ou chuvosas. Um terno batido, ou algo mais informal, entretanto, nunca mudava o visual que sempre mantinha. A roupa escura fazia-se incompleta diante á matéria que ensinava.

- Bom dia Buyo. – O gato não se moveu, gordo e preguiçoso, como um velho de 80 anos na cadeira de balanço.

Foi até a cozinha espaçosa e preparou, como sempre, seu próprio café da manhã. Comeu calmamente, juntou toda a sua própria bagunça: anotações, apostilas, cadernos e pinceis e jogou tudo dentro da maleta preta, saindo em seguida. Trancou o apartamento do lado de fora. O elevador já estava em seu andar quando notou, rodou os olhos e adentrou o recinto quadriculado, rumando ao estacionamento do prédio, onde pegou o carro que comprara á poucos anos e saiu.

Bem como todas as manhãs, uma vida monótona que o lembrava todos os dias o quanto chata e insuportável ela era. Embora o professor de artes não se importasse muito com isso e ignorasse o fato de que a solidão deixava 

ainda mais monótona sua vida chata e insuportável que alimentava á torradas e leite quente.

Ao estacionar sem pressa e andar até os corredores extensos da faculdade em que lecionava, notou as portas abertas e o café do segundo andar cheio de homens e mulheres que, sem se importar com o atraso do professor, tomavam qualquer coisa enquanto conversavam distraidamente. Aproveitando a brecha valiosa para roubar um café, Sesshoumaru encostou os cotovelos no balcão e pediu á garçonete o que queria. Não sorriu á ela, nem lhe deu um bom dia de trabalho, Apenas agradeceu, pagando em seguida o café, pegando-o e rumando em silencio á sala, como sempre, é claro.

Porém, quando chegou ali, depois de colocar sua bolsa e também o café sobre sua mesa, e ter a visão de toda a sala e cadeiras vazias, notou uma só pessoa, sentada na primeira cadeira, da primeira fileira, do primeiro degrau. "Uma ótima aluna", ele poderia ter pensado. Mas como sempre, simplesmente a ignorou, quando a mesma moça olhou em direção ao nada e perguntou se havia alguém ali, deixando de olhar para o livro que seguia com o dedo cada silaba. Ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder, foi até o quadro e com o giz branco escreveu sem dificuldade na parte mais acima da mesma "Arquitetura Romena." Riscando embaixo das palavras.

Repensou sobre a moça, olhando-a com o canto do olho, esperou que percebesse sua presença. Mas não o fez, parecia então tão dispersa em sua leitura que realmente havia ignorado-o.

- Sim, há alguém aqui. – Ela olhou, tirando o dedo do livro e virando a cabeça para todos os lados. Ele ficou indiferente á aquela ação. Virou-se novamente para o quadro e começou a escrever a matéria que planejava para castigar os universitários pela distração. Pois tinha certeza de que a grande maioria que estava no café, o havia visto chegar, e entrar na sala.

- Quem é? – A voz doce, por algum motivo, fez com que ele forçasse o giz a ponto de quebrá-lo em dois; Sesshoumaru não perdeu a postura que, - obviamente – um educador deveria ter. Pegou outro pedaço de giz e voltou a escrever, ignorando o fato que ela eventualmente poderia estar incomodada de ele ter lhe dado as costas.

- Sesshoumaru. – Foi sua resposta simples.

- Por que esta escrevendo no quadro? – Ouviu a cadeira riscar o chão, sinal de que ela havia se levantado.

- Por que sou o professor. – O tom frio e perigoso que usara sem querer fez a moça se calar e sentar novamente, amuada em sua leitura. – Em trinta segundos, fecharei a porta, senhorita, pelo que vejo, é nova na turma. – Pausa. – Faça o que tem que fazer rapidamente. Não levantei ás cinco da manhã para dar aula ao vento. – No instante seguinte, cinco ou seis alunos entraram. O quadro negro já estava preenchido quase que completamente, e a cara que os poucos fizeram não agradou Sesshoumaru.

- Me chamo Rin. – Ela disse. – Meu tutor deve estar prestes a chegar para me ajudar. – Os tons dos olhos dele brilharam em provocação.

- Pois bem, Senhorita Rin, não há tutor algum. _Eu_ sou seu tutor, e a única ajuda que vai precisar se continuar se fazendo de cega e não copiar com rapidez, antes que eu apague, vai ser do coordenador geral para me impedir de lhe dar um F.

Por um minuto ou dois, o silêncio da sala era quebrado pelo barulho que as canetas provocavam ao escrevinhar rápidas nos cadernos. O dono dos olhos violetas se aproximou da universitária, ofendido com seu silêncio.

- Ela é cega, Sesshoumaru. – Parou, dando meia volta ao escutar a voz de Sango na porta. Lembrou da porta que, depois de trinta segundos continuou aberta. Por um momento, teve vontade de mandá-la calar a boca. Embora por outro momento, tenha se sentido profundamente arrependido pela bronca que dera na aluna.

- Desculpe. – Foi sua resposta, frente á cabeça baixa de Rin, que aparentava querer chorar, ou sair correndo se soubesse para onde ir. As pessoas haviam parado de escrever quando o estrondo da porta ecoou pelos cantos da sala. Sango havia batido a porta.

- Pelo que sei, ela poderia processá-lo por isso. – A estudante disse, enquanto Rin levantava a cabeça em desespero.

- Não! Eu não faria isso, Senhor Sesshoumaru, desculpe, procuro ser discreta sobre isso, desculpe, eu não faria isso, não se preocupe. – Ela repetia, exasperada.

- Acalme-se. – Ele se agachou frente á ela. – Sango irá ajudá-la enquanto o seu tutor não chega, sim? Se precisar de algo, me chame. – Surpreendeu-se com o próprio tom de voz, enquanto voltava ao quadro e retornava á postura fria que inevitavelmente tomava conta de sua alma e mente todos os dias pela manhã.

- Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu, embora não o tivesse visto, notara em volta da escuridão de tons que conseguia enxergar a mesma solidão que, sem saber, apossava-se tão silenciosamente dentro de si.

Horas se passaram; longas e cansativas para ele. Preciosas para ela. Aprendizagem era tudo o que ela queria adquirir. Sesshoumaru andou pelos corredores, sozinho como sempre. Gostaria muito de poder num piscar de olhos, voltar no tempo e rever o que errou, ou mesmo, ao puxar o pino de seu relógio caro ter a oportunidade de parar o tempo e não _cometer_ o erro. Entrou na área das salas de música para falar com Kagome, namorada do irmão, a fim de perguntar o porquê de ele não ter ido á aula.

Sorriu. Um sorriso imperceptível qualquer que lhe deu na telha ao ver Kagome parada na porta, o cigarro entre os dedos e os olhos fechados, a cabeça ia e vinha como se negasse algo ao seu amigo imaginário, que sussurrava algo deturpado ao seu lado. O piano soava em algum lugar e Kagome parecia apreciar tanto quanto os ouvidos masculinos os toques doces que pareciam soar de um piano de calda. Ignorou o som por completo, e encarou a professora.

- Kagome. – Ela pareceu acordar aborrecida pela interrupção do outro. – Sabe onde está Inuyasha? –Fingiu que não notou a expressão de "Se eu soubesse, estaria com ele agora" que ela pareceu querer transparecer e continuou calado, esperando pela resposta.

- Não, Sesshy. Mas caso ele apareça, falo que o estava procurando, certo? – Foi sua esperada resposta. Ele balançou a cabeça concordando, dando as costas á ela e começando novamente sua caminhada em direção ao restaurante em que comia todos os dias. Á cinco passos da professora de música, ele parou, olhando por cima do próprio ombro e encarando a moça, que voltara ao seu transe.

- Kagome. – Chamou-a novamente, desta vez ela pareceu irritada. – Quem esta tocando? – Novamente, ele ignorou a expressão de "Vá embora logo de uma vez, infernos!". Não que Kagome o odiasse, não, muito pelo contrario, ela apreciava demasiadamente sua companhia, mas aquele momento em especial, necessitava de silêncio e ele o quebrava a todos os momentos.

- A nova aluna da sua classe, Rin. Ela também é aluna da minha classe. – Ele girou os calcanhares, e voltou o corpo por completo em direção á outra. Estava surpreso e não sabia bem como reagir naquela situação.

- Como? – Perguntou, aproximando novamente á tempo de escutar o suspiro aborrecido da morena.

- Rin, Kenichi Rin. Sua aluna, minha aluna, nossa aluna. – Era como se explicasse para uma criança de 8 anos os verbos e ele entendeu perfeitamente aquilo.

- Obrigada por me explicar _tão_ detalhadamente o que eu já sei. – Seco, e ela hesitou diante aos olhos violetas que aos poucos, se tornavam impacientes e estreitos. Abriu a porta no instante em que Rin havia parado de afundar as teclas.

- Dizem que os que não enxergam, podem ver muito mais cores do que nós podemos, e tem muito mais sentidos do que deveriam ter. – A cunhada sussurrou rente ao seu ombro. A aluna de ambos ficou de pé e pegou a vareta que naquele dia estava escarlate.

- Kagome? – Chamou, abaixando a cabeça por alguns segundos, antes de levantá-la novamente em um impulso e recuar passos duvidosos. – Senhor Sesshoumaru?

Naquele momento, seu estomago embrulhou e sentiu uma doce tontura que nunca em toda sua vida havia tido a oportunidade de experimentar, ele hesitou em escolher o tom que usaria em sua resposta. Hesitou ao falar, ao olhá-la por mais um segundo. Resmungou para si mesmo e cruzou os braços, permanecendo em seu silêncio contraditório... Sim, contraditório, pois queria responder.

- Sim querida, estamos _os dois _aqui. – Kagome falou por ele.

- Há! Sim... Sim! – Ela gaguejou, enquanto a vareta que a guiava provocava estalos no chão, como bombinhas de carnaval. Andou em direção á porta, Rin contava seus passos e às vezes arrastava os pés. – Bem, eu já vou indo, preciso achar Kouga, se não eu... – Ela continuou a falar, enquanto Sesshoumaru se perguntava se Kouga seria seu tutor, seu irmão, ou seu namorado. Bem, por que ele se importava afinal? – Senhor Sesshoumaru... Com licença. – Ela pediu com extrema doçura e educação. Foi então que o professor pigarreou e sentiu a vareta da menina parada frente ao seu tênis, praticamente o cutucando como se fosse um inseto. Embora ele soubesse que aquele pensamento era absurdo e que taxá-lo como um inseto nunca fora a verdadeira intenção dela, ele simplesmente manteve o apotegma tolo, um tipo de desculpa para mantê-la em sua mente e fazê-lo pensar. De uma forma ou de outra, por bem ou por mal.

Sesshoumaru se afastou para que ela passasse e notou seu sorriso inocente. A _verdadeira_ inocência não estava em seus sorrisos... Mas nos tons pálidos de seus olhos azuis, no rubor de sua face, nos passos... O professor divagou por um segundo ou dois como seria mergulhar naquele azul, e qual seria a sensação que sentiria se ela pudesse realmente vê-lo.

_Apesar de não poder vê-lo  
E de não conseguir explicar o por quê  
Tal como uma confiança profunda  
Você se estabeleceu em minha vida._

Mas a verdade que ele não havia conseguido entender em poucas horas, era que, quando ela nao o via, ela o sentia.

_Queridas Leitoras._

_Trago está estória com a melhor das intenções._

_Espero que apreciem a leitura e digam-me se posso continuá-la._

_Grandes beijos e obrigada por lerem, Laura!_


	2. Contato fisico

Rin acordou como na maioria dos dias o fazia, toda descabelada, com frio e assustada. Trepidante por que, por mais que o tempo passasse e ela soubesse que a escuridão sempre estaria ali, com um sorriso convidativo, o pavor de sentir as pálpebras abertas e não ver o sol que ardia sobre seus ombros, costas, ou rosto, apossava-se de si por minutos longos que para ela, pareciam intermináveis. Em todas as manhas em que o telefone tocava, e em apenas um levantar molengo de braço, ela o atendia. Já sabia quem era, pois ele ligava todos os dias para certificar-se que a menina estava bem. Entretanto, aquele dia em especial, a conversa prolongou-se 2 minutos a mais. Kouga explicava detalhadamente o que fizera na manha do dia passado, uma ótima desculpa para não tê-la acompanhado em seu primeiro dia – embora atrasado dia – de aula. (Não que ela se preocupasse muito com ele, claro que não. Apenas irritou-se com o fato de que ele lhe havia acabado de dizer que teria que se ausentar de seu trabalho por três semanas, pois viajaria para algum lugar a qual não se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção á ponto de guardar o nome).

O pai batia na porta em seguida, com seus chinelos verdes musgo e roupão tão largo quanto seu próprio corpo. Ela esperava que ele se aproximasse, para ajudá-la a se vestir, arrumar-se e tudo mais que precisava para poder sair de casa. Em seu armário separado, uma fila de varetas coloridas, o pai as havia pintado com suas próprias mãos, adesivos espalhados por todos os cantos, fotos. O quarto da universitária continuava sendo violeta. Era sua cor preferida, afinal.

- Então, o que quer usar hoje, meu bem? – Ele bocejou em seguida, aproximando-se da filha e lhe ajudando a se levantar da cama e calçar os próprios chinelos roxos e que mais pareciam pom-pom's.

- Um vestido, não precisa ser muito curto. – Ela sorriu, mesmo sem saber a direção exata do pai, ela tinha certeza de que ele estava olhando para o seu sorriso.

- Você não tem vestidos curtos querida, que tipo de pai eu seria se lhe comprasse algo assim? – Ele riu. Uma risada pomposa e grossa. A voz cansada e rouca do pai não transparecia que ele havia acabado de acordar e sim, que trabalhara durante toda a noite.

- Do tipo bem liberal. – Rin o acompanhou no riso durante alguns segundos, antes de escolher a cor do vestido e ouvir com atenção a descrição do mesmo que o pai lhe dera. Vestiu-se sozinha, e como sempre o outro ajudara a maquiar-se. Na verdade, aquilo não poderia ser chamado de maquiagem, já que ela apenas passava um batom claro pelos lábios, algo que não chamasse muita atenção e um lápis envolto dos olhos chamativos.

Depois de seu café da manhã balanceado e a escolha rigorosa da cor da própria vareta, - que acabou sendo preta e branca - , eles saíram, o pai lhe deixou na entrada no metro de Kiruzumi, e rumou ao trabalho perto dali. Rin sabia muito bem se virar sozinha em uma cidade como Tóquio. Em 22 dois anos de experiências, ela conhecia cada beco repleto de neon barato, cada pedacinho de rua sem saída. Cada semáforo. Cada olhar de pena.

Sentou no banco preferencial para deficientes, Rin contava os passos até o ultimo vagão e o fazia novamente até a tal cadeira. Ela sentiu que alguns olhavam, outros apenas ignoravam por completo sua presença. Apoiou a cabeça com uma das mãos, enquanto o cotovelo se escorava na dobra de borracha da janela.

Suspirou.

Seu coração batia calmamente, e sua respiração permanecia balanceada enquanto o metrô a levava á faculdade, onde Sango a esperava na porta, já que seu tutor não a acompanharia nas próximas semanas. Os olhos abertos esganavam pessoas descuidadas.

Trinta minutos depois, a garota desceu na estação, tomando cuidado com a fresta que o metro deixava em frente à porta, pulou este espaço sorrindo, como fazia todos os dias, e rumou a rampa que daria para a avenida em que o centro de estudo situava-se.

Ele apoiou os dedos nas têmporas enquanto observava o movimento da sala começar a ficar animado de mais. O silêncio não era mais tão presente, embora ele soubesse que o mesmo não era tão necessário.

Arte vinha da maneira de ter criatividade, ele os ajudava a explorá-la.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e caminhou despercebidamente até o armário. Olhou em volta de sua sala calamitosa e sorriu tranqüilo. Fechou o armário depois de alguns segundos o observando pensativo e novamente andou todo o caminho de volta, permanecendo de pé no centro da sala.

- Pessoal... – Sua voz levemente se elevou. O bastante para que os alunos imediatamente parassem o que estavam fazendo o olhassem atentamente em direção ao professor.

_Ela_ em especial continuava com o sorriso nos lábios, apoiando o queixo com a palma da mão, como se o admirasse de alguma maneira desconhecida, e soubesse exatamente como ele era, quem era. Sesshoumaru não conseguia desviar seus olhos da imagem da universitária. Como se o apito canino soasse, e soasse para ele. Apenas para ele. Tudo, vagarosamente mudava, e ele não reconhecia mais seus pensamentos costumeiros. Sim, parecia-se com o apito, que o hipnotizava e não o deixava sair do circulo que corria á todo momento. Lembrava-se dos dedos femininos sobre as teclas do piano de calda, e a melodia que ressaltava cada mentira, cada verdade esclerosada. Cada sorriso. O sangue que corria em suas veias esquentava e parecia cavalgar á cada vez que era obrigado a encarar seu sorriso, ou a dança delicada de seus quadris pelos corredores.

- Como pedi ontem, a roupa usada hoje não seria algo tão formal e caro, certo? – As pessoas presentes concordaram em murmúrios. – Eu não quero processo nas minhas costas depois! – Os universitários riram, alimentando o entusiasmo do professor, que, naquele dia em especial, dispôs-se á fazer uma experiência diferente com os alunos. – Tudo bem, retirem as cadeiras e materiais da sala e deitem do chão assim que terminarem no processo. – Os outros novamente concordaram, e começaram a obedecer assim que o professor saiu da sala, em direção á sala dos professores.

Cerca de trinta minutos se passaram quando Sesshoumaru retornou á sala de aula. Os alunos estavam deitados no chão, o silêncio mórbido o espantou por alguns segundos, morrendo em sua caminhada de volta ao coração, tornando-se apenas um sentimento de estranheza. Segundos depois, passou a explicar o procedimento de relaxamento que sucederia logo após ele apagar a luz.

Foi ao armário e pegou um punhado de tintas guaxe e pincéis. A calmaria tomou conta de todos os músculos de seu corpo, tomou conta de seu coração e alma. Abocanhou faminta, cada pedacinho de solidão.

Abriu cada frasco de tinta e colocou na prancheta, separando cuidadosamente as cores. Ligou o som, baixo o bastante para que entrassem em estado quase-sonho. Ficando presos á realidade apenas pelo toque das tintas. Embora sonhassem com elas de uma maneira acordada. Apagou a luz e cuidadosamente, se pôs a andar entre os corpos dos universitários deitados no chão gelado, com roupas velhas e não muito chamativas ou caras.

Uma hora se passou, em duas aulas seguidas e prolongadas, os alunos mantinham suas mentes relaxadas e suas respirações profundas, embora as mesmas fossem assim como as mentes, intocadas. Ele sorriu quando – ao chegar a um corpo esticado no chão – escutar uma gargalhada abafada, reconhecida imediatamente como sendo o riso de Rin. A calmaria correu, correu tão rápido que mal ele percebeu. Teus dedos tremeram, teu coração parou, tua respiração se injuriou, também correu; se fez de viva, mas morreu. Tua alma gritou, num apelo para que não tocasse a pele macia que transluzia além de toda a escuridão, descendo para a imensidão de avisos que diziam perigo, se afaste. Suas pupilas dilatadas se viram sem solução, os pelos de seus braços se arrepiaram, como um urso mordiscando tua vitima em êxtase e excitação. Frascos se estilhaçaram dentro do corpo masculino, frascos de cristal delicado que não poderiam quebrar. Partir, se abalar. Assim, tão facilmente, sem se quer um único olhar, seu corpo trepidou, terremoto em montanha remota, beijo de despedida, chegando á uma meia verdade que pra parede de empurra, te encosta.

Sesshoumaru hesitou, esqueceu-se de seu verdadeiro intuito e voltou, invadindo seu próprio espaço que havia se perdido, como andarilho em cidade desconhecida, mas não voltou, nem andou. Apenas continuou parado.

... Ele não precisava de informações para seguir o que sua alma ordenava.

Com o dedo indicador, o professor entre abriu os lábios de Rin, que mal se moveu. Passou os dedos por ali, trilhando um caminho de fogo que a fez suspirar profundamente. Caminho de fogo que queimou também seu dedo, irresistível manear em lábios ameaçadores e placas de perigo. A boca seca da aluna umedeceu-se quando a mesma passou a língua por ela, e pelo dedo de Sesshoumaru. Ela o provocava, na dança que o tango dançava ninguém mais poderia dançar. Eram passos de vida ou morte, onde a ruína também poderia reinar. E o fogo, por mais que indicasse luz, poderia fazer muito mais do que queimar. Pele, coração, osso, alma, peito, mão. Queimava a célula, o pensamento e a expressão. Cada feição doce que desapareceria trepidante em sua ação. Teu sangue gelado chorava em desespero. A saliva dela em contato com o dedo masculino provocava um choque elétrico de 600 volts á cada segundo. Seu coração de metal derretia... Seu coração de metal agora era simplesmente um coração que sem pernas pra correr, se arrastava. Tentava sobreviver além das estrelas brilhantes do céu. Mas não era esta a razão. A brincadeira de dizer a verdade sussurrava mentiras rente ao seu ouvido. Como se um simples tocar de lábios fosse o bastante para que o choro já estive pronto, esculpido. E tudo ficou mais escuro... Embora para ela, as cores haviam se mostrado mais nítidas.

Rin levantou a mão e apalpou por alguns segundos o rosto de Sesshoumaru. Seu dedo continuava em seus lábios, seu coração continuava perturbado e acelerado. Seus olhos permaneciam abertos, embora as cores que ele via não fizesse qualquer diferença. A aluna puxou seus cabelos até que sentisse a respiração acelerada do professor bater contra sua própria face, virou a face para tirar o dedo dele de sua boca, e então, beijou a maça do rosto masculino, demorou-se e então o afastou. O tango dançou á ponto de machucar-se. A ponto de nunca mais voltar a dançar da mesma maneira.

Ele se levantou, continuou o relaxamento e esperou que a aula acabasse apenas para olhá-la e ver que ela continuava sorrindo. Deixou que um sorriso ameno escapasse por seus lábios enquanto andava pelos corredores da faculdade. Virou rente á uma das pilastras grossas e avistou a porta de numero 329. A sala mais provável que o irmão poderia estar depois de dois dias sem se quer dar noticias. Bateu três vezes e esperou. Um silêncio comum transparecia que não havia ninguém ali. Suspirou e deu meia volta, andando em direção a sala dos professores.

- Claro, eu aviso pai! Até! – Ele virou o corpo por inteiro. Seus pensamentos pareciam ressaltar diante de toda a adrenalina que repentinamente percorreu todo o corpo masculino. Observou-a doce, andar lentamente checando onde pisava antes de adiantar o próximo passo.

Ele sorriu por saber que ela não veria aquilo, mas deixou-se pensar que era burrice, por saber mesmo que ela não veria aquilo. Era pena? Esse era o sentimento moribundo que sentia por ela? Sem atração,... Apenas... Pena? Ele detestava a idéia de sentir pena de alguém, sempre soube disso, porém, por ela o sentimento era realmente forte, algo a mais que ele não poderia explicar para alguém ou mesmo para si mesmo. Era estranho, confuso, e frio, e por algum motivo, tinha a estranha sensação de não mudaria. Nem por si, nem por pena de si.

Se assustou quando viu a menina tropeçar em algo no chão e quase cair perto de seu corpo virado e imóvel, e então como um reflexo bruto ele a segurou fortemente pelo braço, a colocando em pé novamente. A garota trepidou, olhando para os lados e procurando o cheiro de algum sentimento, mesmo que ele fosse o medo. Endireitou-se, o braço latejava como se tivesse sido preso em algum lugar. Mas na verdade a dor vinha da força desnecessária que aquele homem havia posto para pegá-la.

- Poderia ter me deixado cair. – Ele encarou seus olhos levemente vazios, sem o brilho normal que qualquer outro olhar teria. Eles não refletiam sua imagem e aquilo o incomodava.

- Não gosto de alunas reclamando de dor e pedindo pra sair na minha aula. Prefiro você lá. – Então ela recuou. Mas... Por quê? Como não havia notado que era Sesshoumaru que havia a segurado daquela maneira? Como não havia prestado atenção em seu toque quente? Tudo lhe veio à cabeça e ela a balançou levemente, na intenção de espantar pensamentos desnecessários.

Passaram alguns segundos apreciando o silêncio. O piano ecoando na cabeça do professor não o deixava pensar com sensatez. Ele apenas gostaria de sentir a liberdade de divagar sobre beijá-la por 6,7,8 segundos... Ou duas horas inteiras. Enquanto as mãos femininas escorriam por seu rosto gravando cada detalhe ou ruga de cansaço. Gostaria de acariciar seus cabelos, enquanto ela trançava os seus próprios. Gostaria de ampará-la quando se sentisse sozinha. Isso tudo ao som do piano que ela tocaria todas as noites antes ou depois do jantar que ele ajudaria a preparar. E logo depois de tocar descontraidamente, ela colocaria sua camisola e deitaria sobre o peito másculo. E ele acariciaria o vale de seus seios até que ela adormecesse, ou o beijasse convidativa o bastante para que o polegar masculino cobrisse o mamilo de Rin. Tudo isso ao som do piano que ela tocaria pela manha para os filhos depois do café...

- Eu também me prefiro lá. Mas a preocupação vem apenas da aula? Ou sente pena da pobre cega sem seu tutor? – Ela ironizou, tirando-o abruptamente de seus devaneios insanos.

- Tem razão. – Ele concordou, se aproximando. – Eu sinto pena de você... E eu detesto sentir pena. – Ela estreitou os olhos, lacrimejantes. Levantou o rosto doce e jovem e trancou dentro de um quarto cinza sem nenhum som ou sentimento.

- Seu verme. – Foi simples o bastante para fazê-lo arquear a sobrancelha... E a mão feminina, violenta o bastante para deixá-lo parado por 26 exatos minutos olhando para o nada, mesmo depois que partiu, sem paciência para escutar qualquer outra ofensa vinda do professor.

_Bem, os capítulos estão realmente pequenos. Acho que assim será melhor para um bom entendimento do que ira acontecer e o que eles passaram. Principalmente Rin._

_Respondendo as reviews._

_**Dama da Noite: **__Obrigada! Gostei de ouvir que sou boa na escrita sobre eles! E ainda mais a única! Há! Que honra! Obrigada querida, continua comentando. Beijões!_

_**Deby20:**__ Well, aqui está a continuação que eu __devia__ fazer! Ahahahahhaha Obrigada mesmo. Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo também. Bom, obrigada mesmo! Beijos!_

_.. É isso. Bem, espero reviews. Mesmo. Ahuhauahha._

_Até o próximo capitulo!_


	3. Encontrando voce

_Boa noite, caras leitoras, e leitores. Mais um capitulo. O intuito de deixa-lo pequeno pode fazer com que algumas pessoas se irritem, mas, futuramente, ele começara a ficar mais longo, conforme as coisas foram tomando seu rumo natural dentro do roteiro._

_Espero que Apreciem a leitura._

_Laura._

Find you.

Ela havia desaparecido. A cadeira que costumava sentar desde que havia chegado agora estava vazia.

Á três dias, não via vestígios da garota de cabelos longos e sorriso embriagante.

Em meio á sua explicação de arte contemporânea, fitou pela qüinquagésima vez o lugar desocupado. Onde ela havia se metido?

Sua face pálida ainda parecia arder, por mais que o vergão já tivesse desaparecido. Por mais que ignorasse os comentários dos alunos, sobre o suposto tapa que o professor havia levado de uma mulher. Sesshoumaru simplesmente resolveu deixar tudo isso para lá, sentar em uma cadeira espaçosa na sala dos professores e revisar seu plano de aula pela décima vez.

Já fazia cento e vinte minutos que dava aula. Alunos por vezes dedicados que anotavam cada palavra do que ele falava. Alguns usufruíam de gravadores para o estudo futuramente; embora não deixassem a caneta e o caderno de lado, as anotações feitas á mão eram apenas observações que o professor pedia educadamente para que anotassem e grifassem com o marca texto. Alguns alunos haviam notado a mudança evidente daquele a frente deles. Ele estava calmo e limitava-se a apenas explicar a matéria. Não estava rígido. Não estava irritado, nem tão frio como sempre fora. Sango era uma delas. Sorria ironicamente cada vez que os olhos violetas fitavam sua pessoa. Aquele mesmo sorrisinho sarcástico que parecia dizer "Bem feito!"

- Então Foi em... – A porta foi aberta vagarosamente, enquanto os olhos de todos os alunos presentes se dirigiam á mulher que entrava. O barulho da vareta tateando o chão.

Seu coração saltitou por 2 ou 3 segundos.

"_Seu verme!_"

- Com licença professor. – Sua voz doce, como se nada houvesse acontecido á alguns dias. Pela primeira vez, Sesshoumaru não se opôs, ou foi irônico. Apenas assentiu com um "Sente-se e anote o que você perdeu, Rin"

Seus olhos pareciam cansados. Passaram algumas noites totalmente abertos.

A lousa quase totalmente preenchida foi apagada. O sinal soou e os alunos começaram a fechar seus fichários, pegar suas apostilas maltratadas através do ano e saírem.

- Professor! Por favor... Eu gostaria de tirar uma duvida! – Uma menina no fundo da sala grande gritava, balançando a mão como se pedisse algum tipo de carona na estrada. Ele levou os dedos ás têmporas e as massageou. Fitou Rin, saindo sem despedir-se e então uma ruga de indiferença se formou em sua face.

A garota desceu destrambelhada, quase derrubando as cadeiras até chegar nele. Ele... Justo ele, que não tirava os olhos da outra que saia com desdém. Embora ainda sim, houvesse aquele mesmo sorriso costumeiro em seus lábios rosados.

- Você não prest... Espere um segundo... Quem é você? – Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha. Quem era aquela garota? Como conseguira entrar na faculdade, ou em sua sala?

- Ahn...Sim... Eu me apresentei hoje ao senhor... Sou estrangeira. Vim transferida do Texas, Estados Unidos da América e...

- Sim, vá logo ao ponto. Lembrei-me de você. – Ele a cortou. Ver a esperança da moça estrangeira ir ao chão, apenas fez com seu cérebro latejasse mais e seus olhos persistissem mais em ficarem fechados. Não havia lembrado da garota, embora ela aparentasse ser do tipo que ficaria duas horas rindo sozinha enquanto ele a observava falar de sua arvore genealógica.

- ... Meu nome é Jany Rostful. E gostaria de pagar aulas particulares para que me ensine a matéria; Eu comecei a estudar neste período do ano e não conseguirei pegar tudo. Pode me dizer se voc..

- Escute... _**Jany Rostful**_... – Ele a cortou novamente. Fazendo a garota morder o lábio inferior. Sua postura fria diante a situação fez com que a estudante tremesse - Eu dou aula em mais duas faculdades hoje, depois vou para a minha casa ter um pouco de paz, pra acordar as 3 da manha com insônia e planejar a minha aula do próximo dia. Vejo rostos novos o dia inteiro e falo o dia inteiro. Você não é a única estrangeira vindo da América para estudar no Japão. Nem a única que foi transferida neste período do ano. Nem a única que tem dificuldades em conseguir pegar alguma parte da matéria. Mas creio que, numa sala como esta, com 98 alunos, é a única que vem até mim, pedir aulas particulares. Meu braço esquerdo está latejando e estou com uma dor terrível no pescoço. Não preciso de mais uma aluna nas minhas costas. Não dou aulas particulares... E nem por 2000 _dólares _eu passaria a dar. Por isso, trate de ficar mais atenta e começar a se sentar mais na frente para que possa escutar perfeitamente o que vou dizer e não precise pegar aulas particulares de uma matéria tão fácil quanto á que eu leciono. Tenha uma ótima tarde, Senhorita. – Os olhos da garota estavam arregalados, e ela lacrimejou assim que ele virou as costas amplas pro seu corpo minúsculo e começou a andar em direção a saída. Como alguém poderia ser tão frio?

Mais dois dias de pura frieza entre ambos se passou. Um dia depois do reaparecimento da garota, eles se esbarraram no corredor. Culpa dele, obviamente, por estar disperso em pensamentos sobre como faria para falar com ela, sem deixar seu orgulho levar facadas.

"_Cuidado! Você não presta atenção onde seus pés pisam?_"

Foi o que ela falou, irônica e doce. Aquilo o destruía. Aquilo o _estava_ destruindo.

"_Claro que presto. Obviamente sua vareta está torta_".

Então ele adiantou seus passos, e já estava á uma boa distancia quando escutou a voz alta de Rin.

"_Se a vareta estivesse torta, certamente eu teria percebido. Já você, se estivesse torto, não tentaria concertar, e tão pouco deixar com que outra pessoa se aproximasse pra tentar ajuda-lo"._

Rin virou seu corpo para a direção que anteriormente caminhava, e continuou seu trajeto, como se nada houvesse acontecido de tão importante que merecesse uma atenção a mais da parte dela.

Sesshoumaru, pelo contrário, ficou naquela mesma posição por alguns minutos, até perceber que estava sendo observado por algumas pessoas, e continuar andando também.

Naquela noite, foi obrigado a tomar calmantes.

Sesshoumaru saiu da sala com dor de cabeça. Estava rouco, havia falado a manhã inteira e escrito ainda mais do que normalmente escrevia. Rin chegará 40 minutos antes do fim da aula daquele dia e não deixou transparecer qualquer abalo sentimental quando ouviu a voz masculina. Muito pelo contrário. Pareceu nem se quer fazer diferença para o sorriso que só fez aumentar.

Com a mão fechada, encostou o punho na porta de madeira de outra sala de aula e bateu três vezes rudemente.

Irritação. Pela primeira vez naquele dia horrível, sentiu irritação. Pegou as chaves do carro enquanto esperava a porta ser aberta e as segurou na mão livre.

- Sim? – A cabeça de Kagome surgiu no vão da porta. Sua expressão de aborrecimento dizia que não havia gostado nem um pouco que o cunhado interrompesse sua aula.

- Onde está Rin? – Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha e colocou o resto do corpo pra fora, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Está aqui dentro, estudando uma partitura, por quê?

- Preciso conversar com ela. – Kagome cruzou os braços. Mas que inferno era aquilo?

- Sesshoumaru, ela está na aula. Não vou tirar minha aluna da aula.

- Kagome... – Ele estreitou perigosamente os olhos, aproximando sua face pálida da de Kagome. – Chame-a, **agora.**

A professora de musica recuou. Um calafrio passou por sua espinha antes de sua mão rodar a maçaneta e ela entrar, ainda fitando o colega.

Sesshoumaru ouviu a voz da mulher chamar o nome de Rin e logo após a porta se abrir.

- Ela não quer falar com você. Disse que está estudando. – Um sorriso de satisfação que o deixou com vontade de quebrar todos os ossos do corpo pequeno de Kagome.

Então ele pegou seu braço, e a puxou para a parede, encostando-a ali. O contato visual foi rompido quando o professor de artes invadiu a sala de aula e nesse mesmo instante, todos os instrumentos que soavam pelo auditório, pararam de funcionar. Rin levantou a cabeça quando o a partitura em braile que estudava foi arrancada de suas mãos.

- Sesshoumaru! Devolva-me isso agora e saia desta sala! – Os alunos observaram com surpresa a voz antes doce se tornar amarga.

- Escute menina, não desapareceu por 2 dias a toa. Não perdeu matéria por dois dias a toa. Onde você estava?

- Isso não é da sua conta! – Ela se levantou, desequilibrando-se. – E além do mais, não devo satisfações á você sobre o que faço ou não do meu tempo, ou se devo ou não cumprir com os horários desta faculdade!

Sesshoumaru pegou sua mão e a apertou.

- Mas eu me preocupo... – Sua voz ficou incomparavelmente mais baixa, enquanto Rin arqueava uma sobrancelha.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Quem pensa que é, para entrar nesta sala e dizer coisas que vai desmentir depois? Você não é Kami para brincar com uma pessoa. Nem alguém importante o bastante para tentar brincar comigo! – Ela tinha razão... Pensou que levaria mais um tapa daquela mão suave, mas não. Ela se aproximou dele, quase – como um infortúnio – encostando suas faces.

- Você não se preocupa comigo... Preocupa-se com você mesmo...

- Não sabe o que está falando... Eu cometi um erro e agora quero concertá-lo, mas você não quer deixar!

- Se afaste de mim agora, Senhor Sesshoumaru. Vou repetir minha pergunta... O que pensa que está fazendo?

- O que eu deveria ter feito há três dias atrás. _Encontrado você._

Pela primeira vez em quase uma semana... Rin havia sentido um pingo de desespero e arrependimento nas palavras daquele homem.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Bankotsu, Dono da universidade e diretor geral surgiu na porta. De repente, tudo pareceu desabar e Sesshoumaru o encarou firmemente.

- Nada está acontecendo.

- Se nada está acontecendo, por que você não me acompanha para um café, Sesshoumaru, e deixa Kagome terminar sua aula?

- Sim Senhor.

Rin teve vontade de impedi-lo... Mas suas pernas não obedeciam a seu coração.

_Obrigada pela leitura. Agradeço imensamente aqueles que comentaram e esporam suas opiniões, e também espero que tenham gostado deste curto capitulo._

_Estarei respondendo as reviews abaixo._


	4. Rakuen?

Capitulo 4 – Encontros e desencontros.

Os olhos tão mais belos do que muitos outros estavam opacos.

Havia perdido totalmente o controle sobre sua personalidade, cabeça, e qualquer outra coisa que ditasse suas ações sensatas.

Não havia nenhum sentimento se quer com qual não pudesse lidar, não conhecia ao menos uma sensação que fosse grande o bastante para conturbá-lo.

Onde estava sua cabeça naquele momento? Talvez aquela fosse a primeira vez em toda sua vida, que a confusão tomara conta de sua mente, e ele, com todo o seu poder de autocontrole e persuasão alheia, não conseguia curar esta aparente doença que aos poucos se apossava de si.

Talvez aquela moça sempre sorridente ainda sorrisse a ele por não poder vê-lo, apenas. Por não enxergar seu rosto asqueroso, e sua grande e suprema frieza estampada. Conhecia-se bem. Mas ainda não havia descoberto aquela sua pequena parte.

'' _- Onde está seu coração Sesshoumaru? Você sabe? Por que eu desisto de procurá-lo! Desisto de procurar algum tipo de amor em você! Durante 5 anos eu venho tentado. Mas parece que quanto mais o tempo passa, mais essa crosta de gelo cresce envolta de você! Não deixa com que eu me aproxime de você! Eu venho me humilhando todo esse tempo... Merda! Eu amo você! Eu... Amo você... Por que... Não me ama...? O que eu... Faço de errado para não ter o seu amor e só receber de você, apenas ironias e noites solitárias do teu lado?_

_- Você nunca precisou de amor Kagura... Quem esta colocando na sua cabeça que precisa?_

_- Sesshoumaru... – __**Ela tocou sua face levemente. **__– Eu nunca disse que não precisava de amor... Você que sempre fez questão de deixar claro que não precisava._

_**O vento bateu tão forte contra a face de ambos, que tudo se inebriou, o céu nublado daquele fim de tarde ditava o arremate de um longo romance sobre a chuva.**_

_**Os olhos de Kagura olharam além do corpo esguio de Sesshoumaru, e seus lábios finos desenharam um sorriso pequeno.**_

_- Acho que nunca consegui... Convencê-lo... Acho que nunca ninguém vai conseguir... Nem que uma bela mulher venha com uma britadeira tentar quebrar esse gelo... Você só congelará o coração dela também... Não é?''_

Sesshoumaru bateu forte contra o volante. Ela vinha assombrá-lo justamente quando seus únicos temores resolviam aparecer e tomar conta de tudo.

O sinal ficou vermelho, e ele parou. Uma sina, talvez? Permanecer para sempre como um eterno galanteador de apenas uma noite? Existir apenas para prazeres tão amenos e ilusórios... Tão fáceis de serem esquecidos. Sabia que fora um erro continuar a ter como amante Kagura... Durante tanto tempo tentando amá-la... Apenas quando ouviu o barulho agudo de um coração feminino partindo-se, deu-se conta de seu amor. Era tarde de mais... Talvez nunca devesse ter tentado amá-la daquela maneira tão rude. Tão menos do que nunca pensara em fazer. Os arranha-céus a sua volta sufocavam cada centímetro de sentimento existente.

Falava-se de sentimentos ali, então? Falava-se de rancor e arrependimentos, enquanto olhava para si mesmo através do retrovisor? Era tudo o que tinha; apenas a doce satisfação de saber que nada tinha, a não ser vagamente ele mesmo para apoiar-se.

O fim de tarde nublado expandia-se pelos céus e ele repudiou e gritou contra seus fantasmas dentro de seu carro.

O sinal ficou verde, e acelerou num solavanco, abaixando um pouco o vidro. O transito estranhamente calmo, mal sendo notado. Queria apenas voltar para casa, mas fora impedido a pedido de seu irmão. Retornava a faculdade depois de uma aula exaustiva do outro lado da cidade.

Não queria encontrar Rin, não podia encontrá-la, se não, seus impulsos novamente falariam mais alto, e ele agiria da maneira mais errada que já tivera agido.

Escolhera aquela parte da tarde por saber que a moça estaria em casa aquela altura.

Mal podia olhá-la, depois da confusão na sala de Kagome, mas cada vez, olhava. Olhava tão sem querer, que quase estapeava a si mesmo a cada deslize. Seu único e eterno alivio era saber que mesmo olhando-a de longe, ela não poderia perceber que o fazia.

Mesmo com a conversa que tivera com Bankotsu, mesmo negando tudo o que ele lhe perguntara sobre sentir algo pela estudante.

O que poderia fazer, a não ser negar o que não existia verdadeiramente?

Estacionou o automóvel depois de algumas quadras e saiu, batendo a porta e ativando o alarme.

Alisou os cabelos e respirou profundamente. A maioria dos alunos que passavam pelo professor não o olhava de maneira tão respeitosa quanto antes.

O achavam louco? Pensavam talvez, que havia perdido a cabeça? Ou mesmo cogitassem a idéia absurda de que ele havia se apaixonado pela caloura cega.

Para ele, a sensação de ser observado como certo motivo de risada, era tão mais estranho do que irritante. O único professor daquela faculdade que não precisava ao menos gritar, para que a algazarra acabasse; agora era visto como uma piada?

De certo, os olhares não riam de sua pessoa, e sim, o fitavam com duvida, talvez abismadas.

Virou um corredor, tocando uma pilastra levemente, apenas por tocar. A porta aproximava-se enquanto os alunos, e outros professores iam ficando para trás.

_**Tudo tem sido estranho e não verdadeiro.**_

_**E eu não vou desperdiçar um minuto sem você.**_

Os passos ecoavam pelo corredor completamente vazio. A sala dos professores mantinha a luz apagada quando ele entrou. Franziu o cenho estranhando. Inuyasha não havia dito para que o encontrasse ali?

Acendeu a luz, depois de fechar a porta. Algo errado. Um pressentimento tomou conta de si, e seus pelos se arrepiaram.

- Inuyasha?

- Será que tudo ficará bem? Toda essa confusão vem me deixando um pouco cansada... – A menina comentou, apoiando o queixo na mão, enquanto parecia olhar para a moça a sua frente, que mantinha um sorriso vazio nos lábios.

- Rin... Passamos praticamente a tarde toda estudando... Por que não para de me perguntar isso cada vez que vira uma pagina e não me pergunta se quero ir à biblioteca da faculdade com você para que eu leia algumas paginas essenciais para a próxima prova pra você?

- Como assim? – A garota sorriu; tímida feito uma borboleta recém formada.

Sango esboçou um semblante engraçado e se levantou do tapete felpudo do quarto espaçoso de Rin. Será que Rin já havia ao menos uma vez paquerado, namorado ou vivido um romance? Ou era de toda inocente e não sabia que o professor de ambas parecia estar um pouco apaixonado pela garota?

Pegou as mãos da moça de cabelos castanhos e a ajudou a levantar-se da cama.

- Apenas repita: Sango, por que não vamos à biblioteca da faculdade agora mesmo pegar um livro que eu acho que tem lá para você me ajudar mais com os estudos?

Rin gargalhou completamente confusa, mas, repetiu:

- Sango, por que não vamos à biblioteca da faculdade agora mesmo, pegar um livro que eu acho que tem lá pra você me ajudar mais com os estudos?

Sango riu também, e afagou os cabelos sedosos da outra. Se estivesse certa Sesshoumaru ainda estaria no colégio. E se encontraria com Rin para conversarem... Mesmo que ele também não soubesse que o faria.

- Boa menina, agora vista qualquer roupa e vamos logo!

- Não vai fazer frio? Já esta anoitecendo! A biblioteca fica aberta nos turnos da noite?

- É claro que fica! E eu não sei se vai fazer frio, mas leve uma blusa, caso esteja certa...

- Quer uma também? Se realmente esfriar, você vai acabar pegando uma gripe. – Rin havia agido com uma boa mãe que se preocupa, e aquilo fez Sango sorrir emocionada com a ação e tom de voz usado. Tão doce, e repleto de apreensão.

- Vamos. Vamos logo. – Em 30 minutos estariam na universidade. Rin vestiu o casaco e despediu-se do pai, seguida de Sango, que fez a mesma coisa com o homem com um sorriso doce no rosto.

- Tome cuidado Rin! Não vá se meter em problemas!

- Pode deixar pai! Volto logo!

- Certo; boa noite!

Bateram a porta enquanto o pai da garota urrava com o gol que seu time fizera, vidrado na TV.

Sesshoumaru suspirou enquanto caminhava em direção á lanchonete do lugar. A atendente entediada ainda atendia algumas poucas almas. Três ou quatro estudantes tagarelavam tomando refrigerantes e comendo os últimos salgados que haviam restado do turno da tarde. Pediu um café e rumou em passos lentos e atentos em direção á biblioteca. Onde aquele maldito peste havia se metido? E desde quando Inuyasha se embriagava, - ou qualquer outra coisa que ele tivesse feito de errado, - e pedia para que o encontrasse na faculdade o qual ele estudava, e Sesshoumaru lecionava?

Havia algo de estranho em toda a história. Parecia mal contada, como se não tivesse nenhum nexo ao cérebro daquele homem.

Tocou a porta de madeira clara da Biblioteca, olhou em volta a procura do irmão, o copo de café preso na mão. Os olhos ágeis procurando nas mesas que estavam ao alcance de sua vista cansada.

A Bibliotecária sorriu como alguém que gosta apenas de mostrar os dentes claros e bem escovados, e desviou o olhar.

Adentrou o local de estudo em silêncio, o copo de café já morno jazia em sua mão esquerda como se esquecido ali. Entrou no primeiro corredor a fim de ver as seguintes duas mesas que se localizavam entre a primeira, e a segunda estante de livros diferenciados. Alguns passos a mais e constatou que ambas estavam ainda lustradas. Sinal de que ninguém havia se sentado ali desde a última limpeza, que fora na hora do almoço. Suspirou cansado. A irritação começa a transparecer em sua face em forma de rugas nas pontas dos olhos já estreitos e no cenho fortemente franzido.

Cruzou as próximas três estantes, e passou para o segundo e último corredor largo, uma lata de lixo de cor metálica encostada em uma das abas retas de madeira fez Sesshoumaru vibrar. Encostou o copo de inclinação á lata e a soltou, ouvindo o som que ecoou poucamente.

Vasculhou toda a Biblioteca até que sua face transparecesse a irritação eminente, como havia acabado de se tornar.

Saiu. Olhou pelos corredores, entrou em algumas salas. Perguntou para algumas pessoas, que lhe indicaram novos caminhos pela Universidade.

Sua única vontade era ir para casa. Não queria nem se quer olhar para o irmão.

Queria apenas descansar. Tomar alguns calmantes e dormir.

Um desânimo enorme pairou sobre seu corpo no instante em que se deparou novamente com aquela lanchonete. Lanchonete desgraçada.

- Merda. – Murmurou; Sentou em um dos bancos. A Universidade começa a ficar novamente movimentada, o turno da noite havia começado.

- Vamos Rin, apresse-se. Vamos acabar pegando uma chuva!

- Estou indo o mais rápido que posso.

As duas sombras que perambulavam apressadas pela noite que havia acabado de chegar, em direção as lacunas e luzes que chamavam a atenção do outro lado da rua, estavam preocupadas com a chuva.

O celular de Sango tocou pela terceira vez, mas ela estava preocupada de mais com a escova que havia feito no dia anterior para atendê-lo.

Pisaram nos primeiros degraus da faculdade já suspirando aliviadas; alguns minutos depois, uma tempestade começou a cair, trazendo junto com ela o barulho incomodo de ecos nos telhados de toda a extensão escolar.

Pela quarta vez o celular da garota tocou, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos que estudavam na biblioteca. Para que não houvesse mais constrangimentos, resolveu atendê-lo.

- Sim?

_- Sango, é o Miroku! Como esta?_

- Hey, muito bem e você?

_- Muito bem também, e ai, que ta fazendo? Ta a fim de dar uma saída? Sei lá, ver um filme, jogar conversa fora, ou qualquer coisa assim? _– O garoto riu encabulado do outro lado da linha.

Sango riu também, apoiando a cabeça com a palma da mão igualmente constrangida. O que poderia dizer? Será que Rin ficaria chateada? Será que se zangaria por trocá-la descaradamente pela companhia de um garoto?

- Sabe o que é Miroku... Estou com a Rin estudando aqui na Biblioteca... Podemos deixar o filme, as conversas ou qualquer outra coisa assim pra outro dia?

_- Ah... Claro... Desculpe incomodá-la._

- Não, não! Olha, eu te ligo amanhã, para marcarmos algo ta?

Sango sentiu os dedos um pouco frios de Rin encostarem-se às costas de sua mão esquerda, que segurava uma caneta sobre o caderno; viu-a sorrindo ali, parada, como se olhasse diretamente para seus olhos. Falava ligeiramente baixo ao telefone, por isso, não entendeu por que ela parecia querer interferi-la.

A menina pegou sua mão e a apertou mais uma vez, então Sango pediu para que Miroku esperasse.

- O que foi Rin?

- Pode ir... Não se preocupe comigo. Por que não vai?

- Não, não, Rin, é melhor ficarmos juntas, seu pai...

- Meu pai acha que você vai me deixar na porta de casa. – Rin sorriu.

Então Sango pensou por alguns instantes, se Rin tinha tanta certeza de que ficaria bem, poderia confiar nela certo? Afinal, antes de se conhecerem, Rin se cuidava muito bem sem ninguém... Certo?

- Tem certeza?

- Claro! Pode ir...! – Sango beijou a bochecha da amiga e voltou a falar ao telefone.

- Hey Miroku, onde quer ir? Acho que posso sair hoje.

_- Sério? Mas e quanto a Rin?_

- Ela já vai pra casa, certo Rin?

Aproximando-se de Sango com a ajuda da mão que a garota segurava, ela sussurrou perto do celular um "certo!" animado.

Logo Sango já havia saído, aproveitando a chuva que havia cessado. Rin sorriu sozinha diante da situação, torcia para que aquele encontro se tornasse algo maior, como um namoro.

A garota se levantou e pegou a vareta bem ao lado da cadeira que Sango estava; andando em seus mesmos passos contados ela foi até a bibliotecária e pediu que a ajudasse a fazer uma ligação de seu celular. A moça aceitou com um sorriso e então Rin passou a ditar o numero. Feito, encostou o aparelho ao ouvido e esperou a ligação ser completada.

A voz masculina surgiu e um belo sorriso desenhou-se em sua boca;

- Alô?

- Oi! Onde está?

- Estou na faculdade e você?

- Eu também! – Ambos riram. E Rin passou a andar vagarosamente, agradecendo antes a moça atrás do balcão. – Estava a sua procura, pode me encontrar aqui perto da biblioteca?

- Claro, estou bem perto.

- Certo.

E desligaram. Rin se encostou à parede e esperou com um sorriso a companhia que a levaria para casa. Passados alguns segundos, sorriu ao toque em seu ombro, o barulho da chuva havia recomeçado e aquilo certamente a havia aborrecido.

- Pode me levar para casa? Está chovendo de mais...

- Claro! Mas antes, vamos a um lugar, quero mostrar uma coisa.

- Certo.

Rin andou ao seu lado por alguns passos, quando se lembrou da ultima ligação que o homem lhe havia feito. Ele não havia dito que se ausentaria por três semanas? Então o que fazia ali, aquele horário, se não havia sido avisado da vinda da menina? Rin ficou pensativa por alguns segundos, e então resolveu perguntar.

- Kouga... Você não estava viajando?

Silencio.

- Kouga! – Rin segurou a mão de seu tutor, e parado de andar, o obrigando a fazer o mesmo.

- Rin-chan... É surpresa... Vim pra te fazer uma surpresa. – Sentiu o carinho masculino na própria mão e então ponderou, voltando a andar. O sorriso inocente desenhou-se, enquanto Rin seguia com Kouga pelo corredor, acorrentada a esperança de acabar com a própria solidão.

Sesshoumaru se levantou quando viu Inuyasha passar no corredor a sua frente, bufou irritado e correu para alcançá-lo.

- Inuyasha!

O homem olhou para trás reconhecendo a voz do irmão e sorriu. Parando para esperá-lo.

- Oi! O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Seu imbecil, você me ligou mais cedo, pedindo pra eu te encontrar aqui, o que foi que você cheirou?

- O que? Eu não cheirei nada, você que cheirou, porra!

- O que é que você quer inferno?

- Eu não te liguei coisa nenhuma Sesshoumaru! Ta ficando doido? Eu heim, já chega soltando os cachorros. Cara doido!

Kouga começou a andar ao lado da garota que se apoiava em sua mão, enquanto os "tec`s" da vareta ecoavam. O sorriso da menina não desaparecia, eles conversavam animadamente, enquanto seu tutor fazia algum tipo de mistério sobre o lugar que a levaria. Talvez no fundo mais fundo de seu coração, ela imaginasse que seria algum tipo de declaração da parte dele. Um homem tão bom, e que sempre a tratou bem, só poderia ter algum tipo de sentimento por ela, não? Afinal, Kouga já havia apresentado alguns sinais estranhos, sinais que apenas namorados apresentam para suas namoradas. Entre a conversa, sorriu comicamente recordando algumas ocasiões em que ele sentiu ciúme da garota e outras em que o tutor simplesmente deixava escapar algumas coisas como "quem não se apaixonaria por você Rin?" E logo depois, se embaralhava todo tentando concertar o que dissera.

Viraram no corredor seguinte, onde Kouga sorriu ao avistar ao fundo a sala que sabia estar vazia. Rin não havia nem notado a mudança em sua face, ou o sorriso estampado em seus lábios. Aquele sorriso... Era tão...

- Chegamos! Agora, você não vai contar a ninguém o que vai acontecer agora não é Rin?

- Espere Kouga... O que faremos? Onde estamos?

- Se acalme. Não vamos fazer nada de mais. – Ele abriu a porta, e acendeu a luz, sabendo que ela nada veria. – Entre e deixe sua vareta aqui comigo. – Ele pegou a vareta que Rin havia soltado sem nenhum protesto, os passos lentos e hesitantes da menina eram inevitáveis. Bateu as coxas contra uma mesa e riu envergonhada. – Você esta bem?

Kouga notou o sim feito com um manear de cabeça, e então sorriu, tirando de dentro da pequena maleta que carregava a fita que colocaria sobre a boca da garota, impedindo-a de gritar. A fita faria seu doce inferno começar.

Por trás do corpo frágil, ele arrancou um pedaço da fita. Rin havia escutado o Som, mas nada havia feito, talvez nem houvesse reconhecido o que era. Ele não se importaria se ela começasse a gritar antes de ele calá-la... Assim teria motivos para surrá-la até que ficasse zonza. E então, em um piscar de olhos, seus braços passaram pelos lados da cabeça feminina, e com o pedaço da fita em uma das mãos, ele simplesmente colocou nos lábios da garota, de modo que a largura do objeto não deixasse que ela arrancasse com a força de seu maxilar. Rin se assustou, virando-se e levando uma das mãos a boca, tentando achar a ponta e arrancar a fita, mas o homem foi mais rápido e segurou suas mãos, atando uma na outra e passando a mesma fita que havia usado para calá-la envolta de seus pulsos. Rin se jogou no chão, tentando engatinhar, num apelo desesperado para tentar chegar a algum lugar. Sua escuridão era sua maldição. Bateu de encontro a uma parede e escutou a risada baixa do tutor. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil, o que era aquilo? O que estava acontecendo? O que ele faria? _Onde ele estava? Onde estava a saída?_ Ela sabia que seria estuprada, sabia que talvez pudesse ser morta, logo depois, mas se recusou a desistir. Ele puxou seus pés, e a arrastou de volta para o pé da mesa. Pegou seus cabelos e os puxou para cima, Rin foi obrigada a se levantar. Ela pressionou os olhos com a dor, o soco em seu maxilar a fez cambalear, uma sensação que nunca havia sentido antes, nunca havia apanhado, nem se quer batido a face. Estava perturbada, e então entrou em choque. Sentiu sua calça cair, e ser arrancada juntamente com seus sapatos... Sentiu a mão do tutor em seu seio direito, apertando-o com uma força descomunal. Não conseguir emitir nada além de gemidos pequenos, no mais puro silêncio, apenas ela parecia escutar.

Era evidente que o homem estava tomado por drogas e bebida, porém tinha plena consciência do que fazia. Suas pupilas dilatadas e seu sorriso louco denunciavam toda sua crueldade escondida, a boca masculina sangrava, pois sem que ele notasse havia mordido a própria língua. Rin não podia ver... Rin só podia sentir... Todo o sentimento de ódio que saia como enxofre de seus poros. Ele a havia enganado com perfeição.

Sesshoumaru seguia o irmão até os armários dos alunos. Além de cansado, estava irritado com tudo aquilo. Quem poderia ter feito aquilo, se não fora o irmão? Haviam passado um trote e pela voz no telefone estar abafada e mole pensou ser Inuyasha bêbado, por isso a preocupação havia vencido o cansaço. O irmão seguia em silencio ao seu lado, enquanto Sesshoumaru olhava o relógio. Viraram no corredor e o mais velho olhou para a sala dos professores, a luz estava acesa. Talvez pudesse encontrar Kagome e pedir desculpas pelo descontrole de mais cedo. Suspirou.

- Inuyasha. Onde esta Kagome?

- Eu não sei... Deve estar ainda aqui, por quê? Quer que eu ligue pra ela? – Aquilo confirmou sua duvida, ela estava ali, se preparando para ir embora.

- Não, ela deve estar na sala dos professores. Vá pegando suas coisas que eu estou com pressa. Volta lá quando acabar.

Inuyasha concordou prontamente e desviou seu caminho para a direita onde estavam os armários, enquanto o irmão esperava o outro se afastar para bater na porta. Devia desculpas à namorada do irmão. Apesar de namorarem em segredo pelas regras da faculdade, Kagome esteve sempre ao lado de ambos para vários problemas e havia sido um erro tratá-la daquela maneira. Bateu duas vezes na porta, apenas por educação, e forçou a maçaneta; trancada. Aquele calafrio percorreu novamente sua espinha, e um estralo fez com que Sesshoumaru empenhasse mais força para abrir a porta. Naquele momento, um grunhido pode ser captado, tal som desesperado fez com que o professor se afastasse levando o ombro à porta com força, a maçaneta cedeu. Seus olhos não podiam crer no que viam, seu corpo talvez não mais o obedecesse, paralisou-se por um segundo, observando Kouga e seu sorriso louco de satisfação. Seu cérebro processava a informação. Enquanto seus músculos trabalhavam para arrancar o coração daquele homem de seu peito. Correu ao mesmo tempo em que gritava o nome do irmão, clamando por ajuda, talvez, ele ainda estivesse nos corredores e poderia escutar.

- DESGRAÇADO! – Pegou Kouga pelo colarinho, arremessando seu corpo de encontro com as prateleiras. Foi em seu encontro enquanto os olhos ferviam de raiva, montou em seu corpo caído e o socou o rosto uma dúzia de vezes. Kouga ria nos primeiros golpes, por isso Sesshoumaru fez questão de continuar, o nocaute foi certo, não haveria luta. Rin estava caída, assustada, os olhos fechados e chorosos, o rosto inchado e já adquirindo a coloração arroxeada- prova viva de que ela havia apanhado. Sesshoumaru tirou o casaco, há muito tempo não sentia aquela sensação, ia matá-lo. Como ele havia ousado tocá-la. Por que fizera aquilo! Ouviu passos que corriam ecoarem pelo corredor, abraçou Rin enquanto colocava o casaco em seu corpo frágil, pegando-a no colo. Afagou seus cabelos emaranhados, tentando acalmar a garota quanto rumava em direção a porta novamente.

- O que ele fez com você? – Sussurrou... Mas para si do que para ela... A voz carregada de consternação. Arrancou com força desconhecida a fita que prendia a circulação as mãos de Rin.

– Se acalme Rin, esta tudo bem agora. Sou eu... – Viu Inuyasha vir correndo, logo a expressão incrédula no rosto do mais novo pode ser notada. Com o pé encostou a porta da sala.

- O que aconteceu? Meu Deus, Rin-chan! – Inuyasha estava perplexo, enquanto a garota segurava-se firmemente no pescoço de Sesshoumaru.

- Chame os seguranças e a policia. Estou levando ela para a minha sala. Vai na frente e tira todo mudo do corredor.

Inuyasha correu sem pestanejar, virando a esquina e começando a mover os poucos alunos daquele corredor; Sesshoumaru cobriu a cabeça da garota e começou a andar em passos largos e rápidos em direção a sua sala, que naquele momento, estava inabitada graças à falta de horário para artes no turno da noite e a grande variedade de salas para cada professor que lecionava ali. Rin chorava baixinho, porem, Sesshoumaru não havia retirado a fita que tampava a boca de Rin. O medo de ela gritar e chamar a atenção dos alunos para si era mais preocupante do que o nervosismo da garota. Alcançou rapidamente a sala e a abriu em um solavanco. Se assustou ao acender a luz e ver que no fundo da sala, um casal se beijava. Imediatamente ambos se levantaram.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru...! Desculpe, nós não...

- Chamem o Diretor, rápido, muito rápido. Procurem um segurança e peçam para que vá até a sala dos professores. RÁPIDO. VAI!

Não olhou para trás, porem era certo de que os alunos cumpririam a ordem vendo a provável gravidade do problema. Sesshoumaru colocou Rin sobre a sua mesa e arrumou o casaco de forma que suas pernas não ficassem descobertas. Passou as mãos nervosas por seus cabelos. Ele agradeceu por ela não poder ver sua expressão horrorizada e triste, só faria com que a situação piorasse. Sesshoumaru sentia seu coração fraquejar, estava muito velho para aquele tipo de sufoco. Para aquele tipo de sentimento tão _estrondoso_ que havia se apossado de si, embora soubesse certamente o que sentia, parte de si ainda se recusava a aceitar. A irritação e indignação estavam presentes até nas gotas de suor. Nervoso, passou a mão pelo rosto da garota, precisava de ar para respirar fundo, antes de falar, tinha de se acalmar. O que havia se passado pela cabeça de Kouga? Infernos! era o tutor da garota, não um desconhecido. Como ele não havia notado antes? Seus demônios estavam ali, percorrendo toda a sala e dando risadas dos medos que o cercavam. Respirou mais uma vez antes de puxar com rapidez a fita. A garota urrou poucamente, murmurando coisas inaudíveis logo depois. O silencio predominou por alguns segundos.

- Rin... – Nada mais poderia curar aquela dor. Levaria algum tempo para deixá-la um pouco mais amena. Nada mais seria igual, ele sabia... Aquele sorriso que pareciam acorrentar seus olhos junto dela sumiria por um tempo. – Me fale...

- Não... – A voz esganiçada da garota surgiu, seus braços apertaram o corpo do homem, abraçando o que restara de sua realidade.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, o nó na garganta o fazia engasgar com a própria saliva. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos sentiu vontade de chorar. Percorreu as mãos pelas costas e cabelos da garota. O rosto feminino estava mergulhado em seus cabelos emaranhados. A tempestade se aproximava de seus olhos e o medo já presente em seu coração o impediam de manter-se firme. O silencio que se estabeleceu só era quebrado pelos soluços da menina. Talvez fosse tarde demais... A vida lhe roubou o fogo, roubou seu brilho. Só talvez a vida estivesse tentando roubar o amor.

A porta foi aberta e Bankotsu juntamente com Inuyasha e mais quatro policiais apareceram. Tudo foi muito rápido para que a faculdade não fosse prejudicada. O diretor fez questão de enlaçar Rin envolta de um grande e grosso cobertor, para que Sesshoumaru pudesse levá-la no colo até a ambulância que estava parada do lado de fora do campus. A notícia de que o estupro não havia sido consumado aliviou os policiais, amigos e diretor, porém, Kouga permanecia ali, preso na viatura e agora já acordado olhava tudo através do vidro. Catatônico e sorridente.

- Rin-chan... – Era Sango, ela pode reconhecer, virou o rosto e encontrou a mão da moça que lhe acariciava a face machucada. Inuyasha a Kagome se aproximavam para checar o estado da menina. – Me desculpa... – Os soluços de Sango soaram, e Rin constatou que a garota chorava.

- Não se preocupe Sango-chan... Não foi culpa sua... – Sua voz estava baixa, quase inaudível... Era evidente o choque da menina, sua fraqueza. – A culpa é somente do destino...

O Pai de Rin se aproximava tentando correr, a idade não deixava que fosse mais veloz, porem, todos se afastaram para que ele pudesse estar com a filha. Chorava copiosamente, enquanto a olhava, seu coração cheio de culpa. O rosto machucado de Rin já desinchava graças a bolsa de gelo que hora ou outra a própria levava ao rosto. Abraçou o pai como se a muito não o visse. Sua alma estava mais calma agora, que tinha a proteção extra do pai. Rin também chorava, e apesar de tudo, tentava acalmar o pobre homem que em sua frente, se tornava uma criança.

- Eu não consigo entender... Minha filhinha... – Jaken não podia acreditar, não entendia como havia acontecido.

Logo entraram na ambulância e partiram para o hospital. Sesshoumaru havia ido com o próprio carro logo atrás.

- _Senhor... – _Sango recuou para dar passagem ao professor que chegava com a face séria. – Muito prazer, Meu nome é Sesshoumaru. Sou o professor de Artes de Rin – O professor fez uma breve reverencia para o mais velho. - Rin já esta sendo medicada, e o quanto antes daremos o próximo passo para ter certeza que de Kouga não volte a incomodá-la. Não se preocupe com a conta, pois a universidade vai se responsabilizar por isso. O senhor também precisa saber que o ato não foi consumado... Ele não teve tempo o bastante para fazê-lo.

- Isso é maravilhoso! O desgraçado não conseguiu.

- Sesshoumaru fez que com que ele desmaiasse antes pai... – Os dois olharam para a garota, que sorria. Ele havia se enganado... Seu sorriso estava ainda mais doce...

Seu coração também sangrava... Ele podia enxergar o estrago que sua ignorância fizera. Apenas agora, seus olhos podiam assistir o que ele se recusou a ver por todo aquele tempo... Aquilo dentro de sua alma... Que gritava, e queria subir o mais alto possível, apenas para protegê-la... Aquilo não era pena... E ele sabia... Apenas morrendo, poderia calar aquele sentimento. Com uma reverencia saiu do quarto o qual Rin repousava. Não estava disposto a deixá-la ir. Não iria deixá-la ir.

De longe, Bankotsu assistia a cena. Seriamente preocupado com a situação de Sesshoumaru depois daquele episodio, chamou Kagome em um lugar afastado. Ambos conversaram sobre os riscos e hipóteses. Kagome sabia bem o que estava acontecendo, e em seus pensamentos, nem por um segundo culpou Sesshoumaru. Aquele sentimento que o perseguiu também havia perseguido a professora, e nada mais fora suficiente, até Inuyasha entrar em sua vida, e amá-la. Sua compreensão ia além da de qualquer outra pessoa, a tempestade que estava dentro dos olhos violetas de Sesshoumaru desde o primeiro dia em que aquela menina aparecera fora notado pela atenção de Kagome. Ele estava tão acostumado a não ter ninguém... Seu coração havia lhe pregado uma peça, e agora, o turbilhão de pensamentos que invadiam a cabeça do professor nada mais era do que _amor._

_Oi pessoal, desculpe a demora em atualizar. Esta tudo muito corrido, mas tenho dado o meu Maximo. Estou super ansiosa para o que vão achar deste capitulo. Comenteeeeemmm..._

_Mil beijos._

_Dama da noite, pois e variar um pouquinho nehh?_

_Deby20 aqui esta, espero que tenha gostado. Beijos!_

_Kuchuki Rin, ai obrigada mesmo. Gostou desse? Rin-chan vai evoluindo seu relacionamento aos poucos com Sesshy. Beijjoooos!_

_Rin Taisho Sama, muiitississsissimo obrigada, e aqui esta, espero que tenha gostado! =*_

_Uriel-sama, obrigada, que bom que gostou, esse ta maior então espero que tenha gostado!_

**Muitos beijos pessoal.**

**Laura.**


	5. Tudo ficara bem

** OLÁ PESSOAAAAAL!**

**Bem, estarei publicando as respostas das reviews no BLOG QUE EM BREVE estará no perfil, com a capa da minha outra fic, Segredos cruéis, e etc. Estarei colocando o endereço do blog muito em breve, não se preocupem.**

**Por favor, mandem reviewssss! Estou esperando muito, esse capitulo é muito importante que vocês falem o que acharam... Por favor mesmo uú...**

**Bem, é isso, apreciem a leitura. Eu aconselho escutar musicas como**

**Frozen oceans – Shiny Toys Guns**

**Love the way you are – Eminem feat Rihanna.**

**Deathblow, - Deftones**

**Minerva, - Deftones.**

**Vou colocar notas de quando as musicas entram nas cenas, para que voces entrem na atmosfera que o texto pede.**

**Claro, isso se vocês quiserem procurar as musicas e as escutarem durante a leitura.**

**Mil beijos! **

**Capitulo 5 – Tudo ficará bem.**

**(**_Frozen Oceans)_

Rin despertou. E esse, diferente de todos os dias, o telefone não tocou, entretanto, ela pensou tê-lo escutado.

- Acordou... – A voz de Sesshoumaru surgiu em meio ao imenso silencio. A escuridão envolta de seu corpo não a deixava tocá-lo. O que enxergava?

...

- Rin...? – Enxergava...

- Sess... Sesshoumaru...? – O clarão que vinha a fez lacrimejar, levou à mão a boca... O borrão de cor em forma de corpo ficava cada vez mais nítido... O cheiro de bromélias e o vento lhe davam a sensação de estar em um lugar que nunca estivera antes... O verde escuro que via... As árvores e... Sesshoumaru...

- Sesshoumaru! – Os olhos violeta do homem a encaravam como se pudessem enxergar através de seu corpo físico... Era como se visse sua alma em pedaços. Como se pudesse enxergar sua fraqueza.

- Rin... – O vento havia se intensificado, e o cenário que parecia ser o paraíso, ficou escuro... Cinza. Sesshoumaru não sorria. Sesshoumaru não estava mais ali. – _Sayonara_... – A voz masculina ecoou como se fosse o próprio vento, e então, um ponto de escuridão surgiu, e ela pode enxergá-lo crescer, e crescer...

...

_**Continua voltando em mim**_

_**Eu me lembro desse dia.**_

_**Passando de frente aos meus olhos**_

_**Tudo esta acabado.**_

- Rin... Acorde!

- Sa... Sango-chan!

- Se acalme... Esta tudo bem?

...

- Onde estou...?

- Você esta no hospital central... Não se lembra?

- Hai... _Foi apenas um sonho. – _Rin suspirou. O silêncio se formou e Sango apertou sua mão, a porta foi aberta em silencio. – Onde ele está?

- Quem, Rin-chan? – Sango puxou o banco para mais perto e se sentou, voltando a segurar a mão um pouco fria de Rin. Seu coração também estava pesado, sua culpa também a consumia de maneira avassaladora. Sua tristeza também fazia com que seus sorrisos não tivessem brilho. Estava ali a dois dias, e Rin parecia não entender que havia dormido por dois dias inteiros, desde a noite em que chegou. Não podia se perdoar pelo que havia acontecido.

- Kouga. – Sango a olhou surpresa. – Onde Kouga esta, Sango-chan?

_O cheiro das bromélias ainda estava em sua cabeça, o pavor de vê-lo se transformava em arrependimento... Por que seu próprio corpo e alma lhe pregavam peças tão dolorosas? Fazendo-a forçar-se a ver tal ilusão? Aquela era a verdadeira face de Sesshoumaru? Aquele local onde flutuavam junto com a paz e a tranqüilidade realmente existia em algum lugar em seu subconsciente? Aquela pequena ilusão em que parecia estar a tanto tempo e ao mesmo tempo, tão pouco. Seus pensamentos apenas lhe repetiam a palavra._

"_**Sayonara."**_

- Está preso Rin... Ele estava bêbado, e havia consumido drogas; mas isso não muda o fato de sua psicose ter desabrochado repentinamente... Ele planejou atacá-la... O delegado que esta cuidando do caso disse que segundo o depoimento do próprio maluco... Foi uma vingança... Pediu para desconsiderarmos já que não há motivos para nenhuma vingança... Rin-chan... Esqueça-o. Um homem sem escrúpulos a atacou, e será punido por seus atos. Você esta há dois dias desacordada... Precisa descansar... Esqueça-o.

- Você disse... Dois dias?

- Hai. Você esteve adormecida por dois dias...

_Seus pensamentos rodavam. Esteve dois dias dormindo, e a única coisa que viu, fora o homem que passou os dedos em seus lábios de maneira tão delicada e depois a ofendeu tão profundamente. Sentia-se confusa... Uma mistura de sentimentos se aglomerava e tudo o que ela podia pensar era onde... Onde ele estava, se não ali, zelando seu sono._

- Onde está... Sesshoumaru?

Sango soltou sua mão.

- Rin-chan...

- Onde esta Sesshoumaru, onegai?

_**Isso me empurra cada vez mais longe.**_

_**Esta tudo triste.**_

_**Você pode me ouvir daí?**_

_**Você pode me abraçar agora?**_

- Rin-chan...

- Por favor!

_Queria poder não chorar... Queria poder não chorar e gritar; queria não sentir tal desespero. Queria as cores e a felicidade de volta, queria adormecer e manter-se ali, no campo. Queria gritar para que não fosse. Mas como gritar para algo que já se foi...? Nada podia ver, e nada podia fazer para mudar tal fato._

- Ele não esta aqui Rin-chan... Ele foi embora ontem à noite.

O silencio incomodo novamente estava ali. Ele havia ido embora sem dar satisfação alguma; sem ao menos saber se ficaria bem...

- ... Por quê? – Levantou-se da cama e buscou com as mãos o apoio. – Papai? – Pulou no chão, o rosto doía.

O pai de Rin se levantou da cadeira em silencio, e se pronunciou pela primeira vez. Ele sabia que a filha estava ciente a muito de sua presença.

- Sim querida?

- Ele... Te falou alguma coisa?

- Rin... Ele é seu professor querida, você na-

- Pai! Ele foi embora... E eu não disse nem... Nem nada...

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_(Deathblow, - Deftones)_

A noite parecia convidativa para os corações conturbados. A verdade solitária parecia não vir em pior hora. Os conflitos em seu interior eram grandes demais para serem encarados antes de meia garrafa de uísque. Aquilo ricocheteava cada vez mais profundamente. As luzes de neon se pareciam tanto com fogo...

_**Dias.**_

_**Eu não vejo mais os dias.**_

_**Dissolvido em água sólida pelo meu rosto.**_

_**Dias...**_

_**Eu perdi tantos dias que**_

_**o mundo se tornou menos familiar.**_

Debruçou-se sobre o balcão onde mulheres dançavam e deu mais um gole na garrafa. A única coisa que havia restado. As luzes de neon se pareciam com fogo... Seu coração pesava como nunca. A música alta o fez rosnar, como um cachorro irritado e amedrontado, porém, não era um cachorro. Era um homem em frangalhos. Um homem de orgulho ferido. Um homem se perdendo perante aquelas chamas.

_**Agora para você **_

_**eu sou apenas um rosto não familiar**_

_**E eu estou me perdendo de novo**_

_**Você jurou que estaria por perto.**_

- Hey bonitão, quer uma dança? – A bela mulher se aproximava seminua e sedutora, profissional em fisgar homens que nada mais tinham a perder, homens que simplesmente não conseguiam ir além da fantasia. Agarrou a mão da mulher que ainda não havia tido o interesse de saber o nome e a puxou para o seu colo, colocando 30 dólares em seu fio dental. Não entendia muito bem as casas noturnas nipônicas. Eles aceitavam apenas dólares.

_Tudo que envolvia sua falta de sono no momento estaria dormindo confortavelmente na cama do hospital, ele estava completamente submerso... Não podia dormir, não havia sobrado ninguém. Rin estaria bem? Sentia vontade de vomitar... o cheiro do local era horrível, assim como o hálito da moça que esfregava seus seios em seu peitoral com tanta vontade por apenas 30 dólares._

_ Queria se levantar, sair dali... Queria voltar pra casa e observar as luzes da cidade ficando cada vez mais cinzas, até desaparecerem e se tornarem uma nuvem de neblina que o levaria para o paraíso. Onde estaria apenas o cheiro das flores, e o amor que persistia em embrenhar-se cada vez mais em suas entranhas._

- Com licença. – Pousando a mão no ombro da mulher, afastou seu corpo esguio, e saiu dali.

A música frenética em japonês ficara em sua cabeça. Mas o silencio que parecia estar na rua não se comparava a realidade. Pessoas conversavam e riam, bebiam e desfrutavam da noite enquanto Sesshoumaru tropeçava pelas calçadas e mal podia enxergar o que era aquele borrão enfrente ao seu corpo.

Encostou-se no muro onde casais se beijavam. Os sapatos de salto alto das moças, encharcados pelo esgoto que corria na rua e se apoderava dos buracos. Ele pisava em poças de esgoto, apenas para esquecer-se da chuva tempestuosa que se aproximava. Talvez chorasse. Talvez caísse ali mesmo e não se levantasse mais. Como poderia se esquecer? Simplesmente apagar novamente? Onde havia se permitido orgulhar-se de ser miserável? Olhava-se no espelho todos os dias e não enxergava? Ele gastava o que tinha por fantasias...

Respirou fundo, olhando atentamente para os ponteiros de seu relógio, tentava visualizá-lo, e o que conseguiu ver foi algo que se parecia com 04h30min da manha. Com um impulso, desencostou-se do muro e começou a caminhar cambaleante em direção ao caminho que a rua fazia. A calçada diria onde poderia parar, olharia apenas para ela, e aquilo decidiria tudo.

Logo o sol estaria ali. Logo o sol iluminaria tudo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Inuyasha... – A voz da namorada o despertou do cochilo. Levantou-se da cadeira e viu Sango e Miroku atrás de Kagome. – Vamos embora, vamos dormir em casa, já são 05h30min da manha, estamos todos cansados. Mais tarde voltamos para ver Rin-chan. Não faz sentido ficarmos, se não poderemos nem vê-la até a tarde.

- E alem do mais, ela já esta bem melhor. A enfermeira me disse que amanha vai levá-la ao jardim para passear, já que esteve dois dias deitada, e lá pelo fim da tarde o medico lhe dará alta. Voltamos depois do almoço e a levamos pra casa junto com Jaken-sama! – Sango sorriu, esperando a resposta do amigo.

- Claro, vamos sim... Eu dou carona pra todo mundo, o Sesshoumaru deixou o carro comigo. Tsc. – Inuyasha estendeu a mão a Kagome e começaram caminhar.

- Deixou o carro com você desde ontem? – Miroku perguntou, andando logo atrás.

- É. Deixou. Um milagre. – Inuyasha riu, enquanto saiam do hospital pelas portas da frente, indo em direção ao estacionamento. O sol nascia ainda muito fraco e uma pequena luz no horizonte se formava, iluminando o céu.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_(__Minerva, - Deftones.)_

O Sol nascia perante aos seus olhos violetas. Perante o seu corpo cansado e alma inebriada, surgiu à luz do sol. O banco em que se acomodara no jardim que havia em frente ao hospital estava gelado; a madeira levemente molhada pela nevoa e pelo rocio da alvorada. Levantou-se pesadamente, e andou em passos largos até a porta automática do hospital. 

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Rin... Acordou. Como dormiu? – Jaken se levantou e foi de encontro ao corpo da filha recém acordada. A menina passou a mão pelos cabelos e rosto e então se sentou na cama.

- Bom dia papai... – O pai de Rin sorriu com a doçura de sempre. Sabia que a filha seria eternamente inocente, pois estava antes de tudo, impossibilitada de ver as atrocidades do mundo. Rin não sabia dizer sobre assassinatos, chacinas, roubos ou estupros. Afinal, talvez pudesse ser egoísta neste ponto; se ele tivesse escolha, também, fecharia os olhos para as crueldades. O que mais desejava é que elas não tivessem acontecido com sua amada filha e nem com a querida filha de qualquer outro pai. Deve ser o que todos os pais pensam.

- Olá querida...

- O senhor passou a noite aqui?

- Sim... Por que a pergunta?

- Por que não vai pra casa descansar? Eu já estou me sentindo melhor...

- Querida, eu vou descansar quando você estiver em casa.

- Pai... Por favor, vai. Já não basta eu me sentir mal com tudo isso que esta acontecendo... Não quero que o senhor fique doente por isso... Já são três dias... Vai... Durma um pouco e venha me buscar no fim da tarde.

Jaken parou um pouco para pensar... Deixaria a filha sozinha, de novo? Tinha de ficar com ela naquele momento horrível na vida de ambos. Onde aprenderam a não confiar em tudo que parece ser bom. Abaixou os olhos perante a escuridão de sua filha que não podia enxergar suas lagrimas. Seu coração estava partido! Sua filha... A doce Rin-chan da escolhinha e do maternal, agora mudava de sala em todas as aulas, e saia à noite com os amigos. A garotinha de olhos azuis brilhantes e ao mesmo tempo opacos, agora estava crescida. Podia deixar que a filha crescesse daquela maneira? Mesmo parecendo egoísta. O pai afetivo era fraco de mais para soltar a mão um pouco fria de Rin; a outra mão se dirigiu para as madeixas um pouco embaraçadas da menina. Afagou seus cabelos como fazia quando criança, enquanto a ninava... Poderia ainda pensar assim da filha? Poderia preparar-se para passar esta honra para outra pessoa? Sim, pois cuidar de Rin o ajudava a cuidar de si mesmo. Todos os dias, a filha lhe ensinava sobre esperança, amor, e felicidade, aquilo o deixava absurdamente comovido.

- Querida... Não vou te deixar sozinha... Não posso filha.

- Pai... – A menina sentiu os braços do pai a envolverem em um carinhoso abraço. Ele chorava baixo, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Nunca havia o visto daquela maneira, aquilo a assustou, deixou-a nervosa. – Pai... Pare de chorar... – Jaken se recompôs e beijou o rosto da filha, como se percebesse o desconforto da menina. – Desculpe se tenho lhe dado trabalho pela vida... Eu não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido... – Procurou o rosto do pai, e com a ponta dos dedos acariciou-lhe o rosto – E nem isso... – Com um movimento leve, ela abaixou os olhos do pai. – Não queria ser cega, papai... – Seu coração estava tão triste... Causara sofrimento em seu pai... Causara exaustão e tristeza em seu próprio pai? – Desculpe-me se lhe deixei cansado de mais para viver sua própria vida. Eu vou tentar melhorar, prometo... Eu prometo pai.

- Não querida... Você só me trouxe luz pela vida Rin. E eu agradeço por ser tão forte. – Ele limpou o rosto e em seguida beijou as mãos da filha. – Se você quer que eu vá então eu irei. – Sorriu como se ela pudesse ver seu sorriso, entretanto, sabia que não sorria apenas para ela, como também para si mesmo. Abraçou a filha mais uma vez e se levantou, pegando o casaco. O Sol nascia esplendido, e transpassava a cortina persiana do quarto, iluminando-o quase que por completo. Jaken se aproximou da filha mais uma vez e beijou sua testa.

- Eu volto no inicio da tarde, qualquer coisa peça para ligarem em casa, sim?

- Claro pai... – A filha segurava as mãos do pai quando ele as retirou, e rumou á porta.

- Até mais tarde querida. – Rin sorriu com a hesitação do pai, que se demorava em fechar a porta.

- Até pai! – Esperou o barulho da porta se fechando para desarmar o sorriso, e acomodar-se na cama.

Pousou as mãos sobre os olhos enquanto os fechava, pressionou os dedos e respirou profundamente;

_**Todos sabem que as cicatrizes não desaparecem**_

_**Quanto tempo continuará?**_

_**Nós não precisamos de ninguém.**_

A imagem de Sesshoumaru lhe surgiu à mente. O jardim verde com pequenas fontes e céu límpido. Montanhas maravilhosas. As cores que ela mal podia assimilar eram tão reais e inacreditáveis... As lembranças a fizeram sorrir abertamente... Mas na verdade suas "_lembranças"_ eram sonhos. Mas como poderia haver sonhos assim, se nem mesmo se lembrava como elas eram antes de todas elas se tornem apenas uma, o negro. Como sabia afinal de contas, se aquele era realmente Sesshoumaru.

Seus dedos se esquentaram e logo depois o calor tomou conta de toda sua mão, seus olhos se mantinham fechados embora sua mente já estivesse novamente acordada.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta com calma para não ser percebido, havia caminhado lentamente até o corredor, sem ser notado por ninguém, nem mesmo por Jaken que passara rente ao seu ombro segundos atrás. Seus olhos pesados e cabelo um pouco desarrumado poderiam estar melhores, entretanto naquele momento ele não pensou em sua aparência.

_**Onde você foi?**_

_**Eu preciso de você agora.**_

_**Há milhares de quilômetros**_

_**Um oceano gelado abraça nossos corações.**_

_**Eu mal posso esperar**_

_**Para encontrar-te lá.**_

Sua visão ficou turva quando a claridade do quarto surgiu. Seguiu até a cama;

_Os cabelos castanhos e lisos eram magníficos... Seus dedos finos eram tão delicados quanto a mais bela das sakuras. Seus lábios tão perfeitamente desenhados fizeram com que surgisse no ar um cheiro de tinta guache tão peculiar quanto à própria recordação do dia poderia ser. Sua Cabeça doía e a doce lembrança da canção o fazia parar._

_Tocou a pele sedosa da mão feminina e a segurou com carinho. O silencio dançava sorrindo no quarto enquanto os sentimentos eram analisados por toda a ironia. Havia tantas vezes renegado o amor, e agora ele voltava a assombrá-lo._

_Então, algo que ele não podia decifrar decidiu-se por razão, e resolveu. Não queria viver._

_- Rin._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Rin abriu os olhos como se esperasse outro sonho. Mas o que veio foi o breu, a realidade, que se permitiu sorrir por saber que de fato estava acontecendo.

_**Todos estão segurando**_

_**uma única parte de amor**_

_**mesmo se você a odeia, nenhuma delas**_

_**pode ser carregada**_

_**Não precisamos desse tipo coisa**_

_**neste tempo limitado,**_

_**siga para um paraíso que você não pode ver ainda**_

_**Eles vão caminhar não importa quanto distante seja.**_

Era Sesshoumaru quem segurava a sua mão e chamava seu nome; envolveu sua própria mão á dele e então sorriu.

- Sesshoumaru...

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Um sorriso doce nascia nos lábios de Sesshoumaru, um sorriso que a muito não aparecia, um sorriso que demonstrava paz de espírito e tranqüilidade. Aquele sorriso doce havia sorrido apenas para ele. Não queria viver se viver significasse perde-la._

_**Eu não posso te dizer o que realmente é**_

_**Eu só posso dizer-lhe com o que se parece**_

_**E agora há uma faca de aço**_

_**Na minha traquéia**_

_**Eu não posso respirar**_

_**Mas eu ainda luto**_

_**Enquanto eu puder lutar**_

_**Enquanto o errado parecer certo**_

_**É como se eu estivesse flutuando**_

_**Eu ofereço amor**_

_** Bêbado de ódio**_

_Sesshoumaru estava farto da vida até conhecê-la, por ela, sua mente o estava matando, e durante noites ela era a culpada por suas insônias. Ela era a pessoa por quem seu coração havia se apaixonado, porém, a vida lhe tornou inseguro de si mesmo, lutava contra aquele habito horrível de evitar o afeto, evitar se aproximar. Havia se tornado uma pedra, e por mais que houvesse saído de sua casca naquela noite triste, sabia que talvez fosse tarde, talvez aquela altura do campeonato fosse egoísmo amá-la, pois aquilo também a machucaria, sua frieza e mediocridade abraçariam também seu coração e a faria uma pessoa sem propósitos, como ele. Amava-a á ponto de abrir mão de sua própria felicidade. Tão rápido como um raio o atingira no peito um sentimento antigo; Um sentimento que os ligava através dos tempos. Destino. Sabia que o próprio destino os faria seguir por caminhos diferentes e para que só então, aprendessem a viver._

_**É como se eu fosse cheirador de tinta**_

_**E eu amo isso por mais que eu sofra**_

_**Eu sufoco**_

_**Não posso impedir o tombo**_

_**Prestes a se afogar**_

_**Ela me ressuscita**_

_**Ela me odeia**_

_**E eu adoro isso**_

- Você veio. – Ela sorriu enquanto a mão carinhosa de seu professor de artes acariciava a sua.

- Sim. Como está?

- Pensei que não fosse voltar.

- Estou aqui, como está? – Rin amadureceu o sorriso e colocou a outra mão por cima da de Sesshoumaru.

- Bem melhor. Meu pai foi pra casa descansar um pouco.

- Hm... – Sesshoumaru olhou para o quarto, procurando o casaco do pai de Rin. – Isso é bom... Ele não pode adoecer.

- Foi o que eu falei para ele. – Ela sorriu. – E... E você onde estava?

Sesshoumaru tirou a mão das mãos de Rin e se afastou da cama, indo até a janela. O tempo estava fechando muito rápido. Onde estava o sol?

- Eu estava em casa. – Desviou os olhos da figura feminina, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e rosto. Sesshoumaru mal podia olhá-la; se perguntava se ela havia conseguido sentir o cheiro de cigarro e bebida. Sua roupa suja e cara inchada denunciariam a qualquer um como havia sido sua noite. _Mas não para ela. Ela não saberia se dependesse dele._

Rin recolheu as mãos delicadas para debaixo dos lençóis, e mordeu os lábios com a resposta curta daquele que havia pegado sem que ela permitisse seu coração. Percebeu Sesshoumaru se afastar com frieza.

- ... E dormiu bem? – Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin com as sobrancelhas franzidas em irritação, deu a volta na cama e parou em frente aos pés de Rin. Tocou as pontas de seus pés e preferiu o silencio.

Um ou dois minutos haviam se passado e ele dedicava-se a massagear os pés da menina. Rin havia se mantido resguardada desde então, sem que deixasse o sorriso doce sair de seus lábios. Sua doçura faria com que ele se irritasse. De alguma maneira sabia que isso aconteceria, era como se o conhecesse muito bem, mesmo sem de fato conhecê-lo com profundidade.

- Dormiu bem? – Com tranqüilidade repetiu a pergunta, esperando a reação que viria de certo.

- ... Hm... – Sesshoumaru cessou a massagem e repousou suas mãos nos pés de Rin, olhando-os através do lençol. – Por que esta fazendo essas perguntas?

- Que perguntas?

- Perguntas inconvenientes.

_**Só vai ficar lá**_

_**Me ouvindo chorar**_

_**Mas está tudo bem**_

_**Porque eu amo**_

_**O jeito que você mente**_

_**Eu amo o jeito que você mente**_

_**Eu amo o jeito que você mente**_

- Perguntar como passou a noite é uma pergunta inconveniente?

Nada mais que o silencio; ele havia preferido olhar para os pés da menina até que ela se calasse, desistisse de fazê-lo falar.

- Perguntar como passou a noite é uma pergunta inconveniente? – Refez a pergunta, tranquilamente, enquanto passava as mãos pelo lençol.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Por que está mentindo? – Ela se sentou. Havia perdido todo o controle, toda a calma, toda a delicadeza e não se importava com aquilo. – O que posso fazer Sesshoumaru? Senti esse cheiro horrível de _esgoto_ desde seu primeiro toque.

- Você não tem absolutamente nada a ver com isso...

- Certo. – Sesshoumaru a escutou rir, e então se afastou do corpo da mulher, ela mesma havia cortado o contato físico quando se sentou, não havia por que em tocá-la novamente. – Não tenho. Então por que voltou aqui? – Rin respirou profundamente. Precisava descarregar seus cacos de vidro e veneno, não poderia suportar tantas coisas dentro de seu peito. Era impossível. Impossível quando se tratava dele.

- Voltei... Voltei por que eu... – Sesshoumaru engasgava com a própria saliva, não conseguia continuar, não podia.

_**Nós estamos correndo de volta**_

_**Aqui vamos nós outra vez**_

_**É tão insano**_

_**Porque quando vai bem**_

_**Vai ótimo**_

_**Eu sou o Superman**_

_**Com o vento em sua bolsa**_

_**Ela é Lois Lane**_

_**Mas quando está mau**_

_**É horrível**_

_**Eu me sinto tão envergonhado**_

_**Eu estalo**_

_**Quem é esse cara**_

_**Eu nem sei seu nome**_

_**Eu coloquei as mãos sobre ele**_

_**Eu nunca vou me rebaixar tanto novamente**_

_**Eu acho que eu não conheço minha própria força.**_

Minutos se passaram naquele silencio ruim, tão pesado quanto o peso de seu próprio corpo. Arruinado, não havia se permitido novamente estar bem.

- Eu não posso... Suportar o que sinto. – Ele disse.

- A questão não é suportar agora, e sim até quando suportar...

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que sua tristeza ou angustia... Ou seja lá o que estiver sentido... Você não precisa beber e estragar mais a sua alma...

- Eu... – Ele respirou profundamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Eu não sei de mais nada, Rin.

...

- Eu sonhei com você. – Escutou o sussurro feminino e a olhou. Rin desenhava círculos com a ponta do dedo indicador, círculos imaginários em seu colo. – Eu dormi por dois dias... A única coisa que vi foi você... Como posso saber que você é de fato a pessoa que vi... Sinto-me despedaçada Sesshoumaru. Não entendo como posso viver apenas sentindo as coisas. Vi cores que eu nunca havia visto antes, cores que eu nem me lembro mais...

(_**Nota da autora: Aconselho escutar Love the way you are, de Rihanna e Eminem, para entrar no clima. ^^)**_

Sesshoumaru se aproximou novamente, pegando a mão de Rin. A chuva começava a cair pesadamente, raios e trovoes soavam lá fora.

- Eu ia passear no jardim hoje... Parece que será cancelado. – Rin sorriu, sentindo o toque masculino. – Mal consigo encontrar lembranças que me recordem das poucas coisas. Teria sido melhor ter nascido cega...

- Por que diz isso...? – Sesshoumaru não sabia exatamente o que fazer.

- Eu tive retinose pigmentar... É uma doença rara. – Ela sorriu. – Meu caso foi mais sério, pois, quando se tem retinose, perde-se a visão com o tempo... No meu caso, um belo dia, simples assim, acordei na mais profunda escuridão. – Um suspiro profundo enquanto passava as mãos pelos olhos. – Eles chamaram de retinose pigmentar... Eu chamei de destino...

_Perguntava-se por que o silêncio gostava tanto de brincar com seus sentimentos. Sesshoumaru não sabia o que dizer, o ar do quarto parecia se tornar cada vez mais difícil de respirar, Rin mantinha a cabeça baixa, os cabelos caindo pelos ombros e tampando parte da face. _

- Você é uma pessoa forte.

- Eu tinha 12 anos... Minha mãe foi embora, deixou meu pai sozinho com uma menina cega batendo a cara nas paredes, caindo dos degraus, acordando assustada. Meu pai repinta meu quarto todos os anos... Diz que vai manter minha alma mais viva... Sabe... Minha cor preferida é o violeta, mas a única cor que consigo ver é a cor que menos gosto... O que sonhei, foi irreal...

- O que sonhou? – Estava assustado, seus olhos insistiam em derramar lagrimas finas pelo rosto. Violeta. Violeta.

- Sonhei com você, estávamos em um jardim... Um cheiro de bromélias... Parece loucura? – Sesshoumaru sorriu, levando a mão ao rosto feminino e acariciando-o.

- Não... É perfeitamente normal.

- Me senti feliz... – Rin sorriu enquanto suspirava com o carinho, Sesshoumaru fazia com que suas dores sumissem. Notou que ele se afastava. – Como... Como você é?

Os olhos violetas tão abatidos miravam através da janela enquanto a chuva caia barulhenta. O passeio ao jardim havia sido cancelado, as flores agora estavam debaixo da chuva fria. Sua dor de cabeça persistia pelas horas que passavam, enquanto o silêncio o sufocava, ele apenas podia calar-se diante de tudo. O que poderia dizer? Se dissesse a verdade, talvez ela deixasse de amá-lo. Não queria partir, mas não suportava também a idéia de ficar. O vidro da janela embaçado com o calor de sua respiração. Fechou os olhos e saiu flutuando daquele cenário triste. O fogo dentro de sua alma queimava por todo o seu corpo, acelerando seu coração. Sentia vontade de correr por entre as arvores e sentir o cheiro da relva. Tocou a janela com a ponta dos dedos enquanto sentia a própria respiração oscilar.

_**Você já amou alguém tanto**_

_**Você mal consegue respirar**_

_**Quando você está com ele**_

_**Você encontra**_

_**E nenhum de vocês**_

_**Sequer sabem o que os atingiu**_

_**Tem aquela estranha sensação quente**_

_**Sim, aqueles arrepios.**_

Virou o corpo e viu Rin. Notou o sorriso morrendo em seus lábios, como flores que não agüentam a força da chuva e se despedaçam tão vagarosamente. Ele ficaria ali observando a garota partir em pedaços ou desapareceria a tempo de guardar seu sorriso e não sua dor? Ficaria para escutar os soluços ou partiria sem deixar rastros? Tantas perguntas... Sorriu poucamente.

Aquele silencio pavoroso que ele mesmo havia criado; enquanto sua cabeça o fazia perguntas ele se aproximou de Rin, encostando suas mãos calorosas nas dela. Não eram necessárias palavras, pois ambos sabiam que ainda não havia chego a hora de serem felizes juntos.

_Beijou-a em silêncio_. Seus olhos se fecharam em paz profunda. Imaginou-se mergulhando no azul daqueles olhos novamente. Correu as mãos pelos braços femininos e a abraçou. Rin correspondeu ao beijo ardente. Os corações transtornados bateram com mais tranqüilidade e todas as coisas ruins que haviam acontecido desapareceram. Lagrimas pulavam dos olhos femininos, enquanto Rin controlava a vontade de agarrá-lo, segura-lo ali, naquele beijo termo para sempre. Tocou a face de Sesshoumaru naquele momento mágico. Sesshoumaru sentia o mesmo... Queria estar envolvido naquele beijo para sempre, naquele cheiro doce, naquele toque quente... Para sempre...

Queria tirá-la daquele lugar e levá-la com ele. Queria nunca ter que deixá-la... Mas precisava consertar sua vida antes de deixar que Rin entrasse. Logo as flores sobreviventes acordariam mais vivas e fortes, logo a chuva não mais as atingiria. Logo a dor iria embora e a felicidade poderia voltar a habitar seu coração. _Agora tinha um propósito. Faria não apenas por si mesmo. Faria por Rin._

_Faria pelo amor travesso que sentia. Deixaria que as feridas cicatrizassem para que ela pudesse sentir novamente um amor puro e sem restrições._

Separaram-se.

Sesshoumaru beijou a testa da moça que chorava.

- Não chore.

- Por favor... – Rin agarrou sua mão e o abraçou. - ... Não vá embora!

O cheiro que vinha dos cabelos de Rin lhe lembrava o cheiro da relva, das flores de seu sonho. Inebriante aroma do paraíso. Seus olhos fitavam a parede atrás de Rin, não podia parar de pensar que a partir daquele dia teria aquele cheiro somente em seus devaneios. Não mais afagaria seus cabelos, nem tocaria sua pele macia e alva. Beijou as madeixas femininas e respirou profundamente. Fechou os olhos, garantindo que as lagrimas não chegassem. _Apertou-a em seus braços mais uma vez._

_- _Estarei sempre por perto. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido e a soltou. Olhá-la foi doloroso; o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, nariz vermelho e lábios inchados. Mal podia respirar, mal podia se mover. Onde estava a linha tênue que separava o sofrimento de sua promessa? Onde estava a barreira que o separava da loucura?

- Não, não Sesshou... - Sesshoumaru tocou seus lábios.

- Acredita em destino? – Viu a menina acenar com a cabeça em sinal positivo, sorriu fracamente. – _Então acredite que ele nos unira quando for à hora._

_- Ele nos uniu agora Sesshoumaru. – _Rin implorava para que ficasse.

_- Se eu ficar, agora... – _Ele tocou sua face, engasgado com o choro que tentava engolir_. – Estarei condenando você á solidão. – _Uma pausa foi feita_. – Entende?_

Rin respirou profundamente; seu coração batia descompassado. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Por que o destino a apunhalava daquela maneira? Seu coração doía e a única coisa que podia ouvir era a voz de Sesshoumaru ecoando o mais fundo que conseguia.

"_Sayonara"._

O ouviu sair pela porta. Chorou como nunca havia chorado antes, sentiu o desespero e a dor que naquele beijo haviam deixado seu coração. Sentiu a solidão que quando estava com ele, desaparecia. A chuva caia lá fora, e a única coisa que Rin desejava, era abraçar Sesshoumaru. Senti-lo mais uma vez. O inevitável amor que uma vez na vida de cada ser humano, aparecia para fazê-los eternamente felizes.

Chorava alto, pois o destino lhe havia também roubado aquele lindo amor.

_**Nós somos todos os mesmos**_

_**Humanos em todo nosso jeito e toda a dor**_

_**(Então deixe estar)**_

_**Há um amor que poderia cair como chuva**_

_**(Deixe-nos ver)**_

_**Deixe a bondade lavar a dor**_

**OOOOOOO**

**REVIEWSSS!**

**Aperta aquele negocinho azul ali embaixo ó uú**

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Sem querer fazer spoiler, mas, quem gosta de drama, de Sesshoumaru e Rin, e de romance, aconselho lerem Segredos cruéis, esta sendo planejada a muito tempo e só agora resolvi publicar graças ao incentivo do meu maravilhoso esposo.**

**ATÉ O PROXIMO CAP PESSOAAAL!**

**=D**


	6. Lonely in gorgeus

_**Capítulo6. – Lonely in gorgeus.**_

3 Anos depois.

Pai, cheguei! – Rin empurrou a porta com o pé e a segurou com a mão cheia de sacolas. A franja que ia até os olhos estava cheia de neve derretendo. O nariz vermelho denunciava o frio.

- Céus! está uma nevasca lá fora. – Rin fechou a porta e largou as sacolas logo à frente. O casaco bege que vestia estava levemente molhado. Rin se amaldiçoou por molhar com neve um casaco tão caro. Bateu as galochas pretas contra o tapete e se segurou no apoio parafusado na parede, retirou-as e as chutou para o canto.

- Pai? TADAIMAAA! – Gritou, parando por um instante. Segundos se passaram. – PAPAI! – Gritou, preocupada.

- _Sim queridaa! _Aqui no quarto! – Rin soltou a respiração, odiava o fato de o pai estar ficando surdo com o passar da idade, ela não conseguia se acostumar, e ele continuava a lhe dar sustos.

- Kami-sama... – Sussurrou sorridente. Tateou a parede e achou a vareta; a estendeu em sua frente e rumou aos corredores que daria para os quartos, a velha mania de contar os passos. – Papai, por que você fechou a porta? Eu liguei para saber se o senhor ia querer tofu e o senhor não atendeu. – Rin se sentou na cama do pai e bocejou. – Comprei mesmo assim. – Ela sorriu.

- NÃO PRECISAVA COMPRAR! – Rin se assustou com o berro.

- Pai, não grite, eu estou bem aqui! – A feição assustada se tranqüilizou quando sentiu a mão do pai tocar a sua.

- Esqueça isso. Como foi o dia querida?

- Foi ótimo. Eu e Kagome fomos escolher os convites – Eles se levantaram e começaram a andar – Sango furou e ai ligamos para ver o que tinha acontecido.

- Ela não foi com vocês? – O pai caminhava de braços dados com a filha já mais alta que ele.

- Ela foi se encontrar com Miroku. Parece que uma sobrinha dele foi atropelada. Fomos até o hospital e ficamos lá esperando eles saírem, e depois fomos comer juntos. Eu teria vindo antes, mas Sango e Miroku insistiram pra gente ficar. – Chegaram na cozinha e Rin se sentou, mexendo nos cabelos. De fato sua beleza estava mais madura, a sua alma bem mais segura da vida. As coisas haviam passado e Rin teve que escolher entre se esconder pra sempre ou lutar pela vida. Naquele dia de chuva sabia que nada mais seria o mesmo. Nunca mais o viu, ele nunca mais apareceu na faculdade que ela também havia saído logo após. Naquele dia, só pensava em desistir de tudo. Mas depois de infinitos 10 meses de desistência, um estalo de consciência a atingiu. Decidiu desafiar o destino ou quem quer que fosse. Decidiu continuar. Seus cabelos estavam mais longos, seu corpo antes juvenil agora estava mais amadurecido e curvilíneo, sua face havia ficado mais fina e devia acrescentar as pernas que cresceram alguns centímetros.

A dor embora sempre presente, havia se amenizado. Sua alma também havia crescido e junto desta evolução veio a vaidade, passou a se preocupar mais com sua aparência, parando de sentir pena de si mesma.

- Não acredito que Inuyasha e Kagome vão se casar. Eles formam um casal tão lindinho. Um parece ler o pensamento do outro.

- De fato eles se dão muito bem. Em falar nisso, já foi fazer a prova do vestido de madrinha? – O pai se sentou ao seu lado e colocou um copo de chá quente em sua frente, guiando as mãos femininas até o objeto.

- Ainda não... – Rin aproximou o copo da face e assoprou por alguns segundos antes de dar o primeiro gole. Sentiu o liquido aquecê-la por dentro e deu mais um gole, recolocando o copo sobre a mesa. – Pai...

- O que é? – Jaken arrumava o aparelho auditivo. O pai tinha a estranha mania de começar a maioria de suas frases com "O que" ou colocar "o que" na maioria das frases.

- Esse casamento... – Rin fazia círculos envolta do copo.

- O que tem? – Será que ele não entendia que ela havia começado uma frase da qual não queria terminar? Massageou as têmporas. Talvez só ela percebesse aquilo.

- Acho que Sesshoumaru vai estar lá. – Escutou o pai emitir um som de desgosto.

- O que ele vai fazer lá? – Rin não entendia a pergunta, mas preferiu responder.

- Pai... Por que Sesshoumaru é irmão de Inuyasha. O senhor se esqueceu disso?

- Esqueça isso. – Essa era a frase que ele usava quando percebia um deslize de memória. – O que pretende fazer a respeito?

- Eu não sei... Inuyasha e Kagome não falaram nada sobre ele ir ou não, comigo... E eu também não tive coragem de perguntar... A única coisa que posso fazer é torcer para que ele não venha...

Sorriu, tomando mais um gole de seu chá já morno. O silencio predominou. Torcer para que ele não viesse talvez não fosse o bastante. Havia passado por infelizes 10 meses até que sua consciência cansou da situação patética em que ela se encontrava. Começou a trabalhar alguns meses depois. Voltou sua mente para o ano de 2010. Justin Bieber, Lady Gaga, foto digital. Alguém havia descoberto sua beleza, e pegavam muito bem para mostrá-la para todo o Japão. Com o tempo aprendera a viver daquela maneira, mudou-se para um lugar maior conforme seu salário aumentava, pode comprar conforto para o pai e para ela mesma. Não era luxo, mas não tinha o que reclamar. Não faltava nada ao pai, e nem a ela. Guardava o dinheiro em lugares diferentes, e sempre confiava primeiro em seu pai ou amigos para tudo. Sua vida se resumia em trabalho; nas horas vagas seus amigos lhe faziam companhia e também reservava um tempo para o pai, com quem tinha as mais sinceras conversas. De fato ela estava diferente, mais eficiente e empenhada em levar a vida. Cada vez mais tranquilamente até ter a chance de descansar em uma cadeira de praia no litoral em dias de semana (o que atualmente era impossível). Era bem sucedida, entretanto assim como Sango que era dona de uma galeria de artes com Miroku, ou Kagome e Inuyasha, que eram gerente e presidente de um museu em Tokyo. Kagome também tocava violão tchelo as quintas em um bistrô perto da biblioteca. Sango e Inuyasha haviam se formado em artes em 2009.

- Rin, o que pretende fazer?

- Amanha vou até Osaka fazer o catalogo da Chanel, devo sair de lá unas 8 da noite. Vou vir direto para casa.

- Me acorde quando sair. Preciso tratar do bonsai, o que acontece é que ele fica mais frágil por causa da neve. – Jaken se levantou e beijou o rosto de Rin, que o abraçou carinhosamente. - Boa noite filhinha.

- Boa noite papai. – Rin ouviu o barulho das pantufas do pai se arrastarem contra o chão até o quarto. Respirou profundamente e bebeu o ultimo resquício de chá _frio_. Levantou-se desabotoando a calça e com calma saindo da cozinha, tateando as paredes do corredor, localizou a porta do banheiro e entrou. Tomaria um banho, e depois dormiria.

Os pingos de água caiam em seu rosto e corpo. A água quente relaxava o corpo. Enquanto tagarelava uma musica qualquer, lembrava-se da amiga que se casaria. Durante 3 anos, os amigos não a haviam abandonado; tinha uma ótima amizade. Algo que a ajudou a crescer. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, tirando o condicionador. Descobriu que se colocasse tudo em seu lugar especifico, poderia viver perfeitamente bem. _Sozinha._

Ficou mais um pouco ali, com os olhos fechados, refletindo sobre a notícia que talvez, estivesse começando a deixá-la preocupada. Aquela sensação chata de quando você acha que uma merda vai acontecer, e você sabe que ela vai acontecer... E mesmo assim não faz nada para detê-la.

Kagome se aproximou de Inuyasha por trás, pousando suas mãos sobre os ombros másculos do noivo. Massageou-os tranquilamente, enquanto em silencio observavam a neve cair na varanda do apartamento. Inuyasha colocou sua mão sobre a de Kagome e a acariciou, puxando-a delicado para o seu colo.

Ambos se olharam com carinho e se beijaram, enquanto a neve pousava quase imperceptível sobre seus casacos. A noite vinha tranqüila e branca, congelada para aqueles que não tinham onde se aquecer.

- Eu te amo. – Kagome sorriu com o sussurro masculino, tão terno e amoroso. Amava-o, de certo. Enfim poderiam viver sem qualquer regra, sem se esconder, sem mentir para as pessoas sobre ele. Kagome acariciou sua face beijando seus lábios levemente.

- Eu também... – Inuyasha passou a mão por sua cintura e a puxou para um beijo ardente. Kagome entrelaçou seus braços envoltos do pescoço de Inuyasha e agarrou seus cabelos em um puxão carinhoso e sensual. Passou a perna esquerda para o outro lado e se encaixou no quadril de Inuyasha.

- Inu... – Estava corada, seus cabelos levemente bagunçados cheiravam a camomila, o cheiro que ele sentia todos os dias e noites, e que o acalmava não importasse com o que estivesse irritado. Os olhos castanhos de Kagome o observaram quando se separaram, e ele se permitiu admirá-la. Os lábios carnudos vermelhos pelo beijo, inchados e latejantes. Lábios que chamavam pelos seus. Beijou-a mais uma vez e agarrou suas coxas, levantando-a junto. Os corpos cobertos por flocos cristalinos de neve e nenhum dos dois sentia frio. Ele abriu a porta de correr por completo e andou até o sofá, deitando por cima de Kagome.

A mulher sorriu; os olhos de Inuyasha lhe fariam acreditar em qualquer coisa. Suas mãos fortes faziam com que nada pudesse atingi-la. Seu amor era tudo o que ela tinha. Era tudo o que ela precisava. Seu coração estava feliz naquela noite, pois sabia que não seria a ultima vez que fariam amor naquele sofá, sabia que haveriam outras vezes, sabia que ele estaria sempre ali, ao seu lado. Não importava o que fosse.

O abraçou forte passando a ponta dos dedos pelo contorno de seu rosto.

- Obrigada... Inu... – Inuyasha beijou seu pescoço e ombro e então separou-se do abraço, pegando a mão de Kagome e colocando-a sobre sua própria bochecha. Fechou os olhos sentindo o toque, sua mão sobre a dela, seu corpo sobre o dela. Respirou profundamente enquanto imortalizava o momento dentro de sua cabeça. Nunca tivera tanta certeza em uma coisa como tinha nela. Queria se casar com Kagome, e tê-la ao seu lado para resto de sua vida.

- Não me agradeça. – Ele disse, beijando seus lábios enquanto passeava os dedos pelo vale dos seios de Kagome. – Você é tudo o que eu desejo na vida.

Kagome se agarrou aos braços de Inuyasha rindo envergonhada, mordeu seu ombro, gemendo suavemente contra seu ouvido. Enquanto sentia os lábios do noivo percorrer seu decote e suas mãos desabotoarem sua blusa de renda, ela apenas se permitiu sentir, uma vez mais, o toque inesquecível de seu amor. A neve caia lá fora, fria para os corações que não tinham onde se aquecer. Kagome sorriu por saber que seu coração nunca ficaria com frio.

- Sango, dá pra me esperar?

- Idiota! NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELA NÃO ERA SUA SOBRINHA COISA NENHUMA! Como pode fazer isso?

- Sango, você não entende. Ela estava lá, eu estava lá, e ela me pediu ajuda! Você queria que eu negasse a ajuda? – Urrou incrédulo, andando atrás dela, enquanto fazia movimentos com os braços.

- NÃO! – Ela parou e se virou, encarando-o. Chorava. – Eu queria que você tivesse falado a verdade desde o inicio, para que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa quando vocês ficaram aquele tempo todo abraçados! Eu fui feita de idiota na frente daquela idiota e VOCÊ CONTRIBUIU PARA MINHA IDIOTICE FICAR AINDA MAIOR! EU SINCERAMENTE NÃO ENTENDO POR QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS A TANTO TEMPO. VOCÊ É UM SAFADO, E EU SOU UMA PESSOA MEDIUCRE POR QUE ESTOU _APAIXONADA_ POR UM CRETINO IMBECIL. – Ela gritava compulsivamente enquanto segurava os sapatos erguidos junto ao braço. O barulho das botas batendo enquanto ela mexia o braço freneticamente para a direção que ela _achava_ que era a do hospital assustou Miroku, que olhava assustado; seu radar de pessoas olhando para ele subiu tão rápido quanto as batidas de seu coração começando a mandar sangue para o cérebro PARA QUE ELE PUDESSE CAVAR UM BURACO E SE ENTERRAR!

Respirou profundamente, tentando não parecer desesperado e medroso para as pessoas que olhavam o ESCANDALO que a namorava dava. Afinal, ela não tinha razão para aquilo, não?

Miroku sorriu. É CLARO QUE TINHA! Fechou os olhos assustado, sua consciência estava lutando com sua subconsciência e aquilo o estava deixando completamente louco.

- CRETINO! EU QUERIA ME CASAR COM VOCÊ, QUE NEM O INU E A KAH! VOCÊ ESTRAGOU TUDO POR UM PAR DE PEITOS? VOCÊ ARRUINOU TUDO!

- Sango, calma, você ta exagerando! Poe o sapato, você vai ficar doente! Kami-sama, - Miroku se aproximou vagarosamente, tocando a mão estendida de Sango, e a abaixando. A viu largar os sapatos no chão, enquanto seus pés afundavam em uma grande quantidade de neve. Olhou para a namorada e a viu tremer, tremer de tristeza ou de frio? Tremia por que chorava? Miroku sentiu uma coisa estranha dentro de si... Nunca a vira tão triste em toda sua vida... Nunca a vira tão descontrolada. Sentiu remorso, culpa. No fim, por um pouco de diversão descompromissada, estava perdendo Sango. Estava perdendo muito mais do que haveria perdido se não tivesse dito que a menina era sua sobrinha. Se tivesse dito a verdade, teria perdido um abraço de sacanagem de uma desconhecida...

Mas estava perdendo Sango.

- Sango! Por favor, vem aqui. Olha... Me desculpa... – Ele a abraçou arrependido. – Me desculpa Sango... Eu amo você... – Sentiu o corpo da mulher tremer, a levantou, retirando os pés da namorada da neve. – Me... Me perdoa... Não faz isso. – Sango chorava baixo, a neve continuava a cair ainda mais rígida, formando camadas grossas de neve fofa no chão. Miroku simplesmente colocado a bota de salto ANTES de sair de casa.

Talvez fosse por que estava enraivecida por ter descoberto que a tal da garota NÃO era sua sobrinha coisa nenhuma? IMBECIL.

Um martelo batia na cabeça de Miroku, torturando-o intensamente. O lado certo de seu cérebro estava lutando contra o lado errado. O Lado pervertido e cretino do cérebro.

Amaldiçoou-se por ter comentado coisas de mais, se amaldiçoou por ter comentado de mais justamente com Sango. Poderia ter sido com Inuyasha no dia seguinte... Miroku parou para pensar um instante. Mesmo assim poderia contar para Inuyasha. Héhé.

- Sango...

- Seu... – Ela batia os dentes de frio. – SEU PATIFE DE MERDA! ME SOLTA! – Antes que pudesse prever Miroku recebeu um par de sapatos em seu belo rosto com muita, muita vontade de machucá-lo. Sango caiu no chão, jogou as botas em algum canto e engatinhou por alguns metros. As mãos ardiam profundamente, mas tinha certeza que não ardiam mais que os seus pés. A respiração saia em forma de vapor. Ar quente naquele maldito frio.

Apoiou-se em uma arvore. Olhou para o lado, o cabelo repleto de neve, pessoas paradas olhando a briga que acontecida, estavam preocupadas. Alguns estavam mais próximos, como se fossem interferir a qualquer momento... Eles só estavam esperando algo mais interessante. Um show. Ela lhes daria um show. Seu coração estava em pedaços. Seus olhos não puderam acreditar naquele momento em que o viu abraçado tão intimamente com a menina... como se tivesse acabado de beijá-la. Teve vontade de jogar o café que fora buscar nos dois. Teve vontade amarrá-los na cama daquele hospital e jogar fogo. Queria ver Miroku queimar, e depois tocar fogo em si mesma. Era exagero? Não, não era exagero. Era amor. Amor silencioso que aceitou por 3 anos, malditas safadezas. Amor que estava cansado de colocar a tristeza na dispensa e só abrir pra jogar mais ainda dentro. Levantou-se e respirou profundamente. O frio fazia os músculos se enrijecerem, a neve pesada caindo não ajudava.

- Eu desejo que você se apaixone por uma mulher que te trate UM MILHAO DE VEZES pior do que você me trata. Apesar de eu achar que tanto faz quantos milhões, a dor da traição é IGUAL! Não existe perdão. Apesar de eu ter te amado muito, muito mesmo até uns 30 minutos atrás, eu sinto muito mesmo... Que _você tenha feito isso conosco._

- Sango! Por favor, por favor, - ele correu para alcançá-la, a abraçou mais uma vez, ignorando a dor na face. Só podia estar ficando louco! Como ainda podia cogitar fazer piadas idiotas sobre o que fez para perder Sango. TEM QUE SER MUITO MEDIUCRE MESMO PRA PENSAR ISSO. MEDIUCRE, MEDIUCRE!

Miroku se inclinou, sentindo exaustão. O impasse continuava e a confusão que vivia o fazia ter espasmos.

Não é possível que uma pessoa NORMAL consiga pensar assim! É lógico que ninguém aqui esta querendo dizer que o Senhor _Mimi_ É uma pessoa NORMAL. Por que pessoas normais, geralmente PENSAM, antes de fazer uma MERDA GIGANTE!

- SE AFASTE DE MIM! – Ela gritou, exasperada. – TAXI! TAXI! – Sua visão estava um pouco embaçada, e sua voz demasiada embargada. Seus gritos saiam desafinados e cheios de soluços. Esticou a mão enquanto abria espaço entre as pessoas. Não era possível que NENHUM MALDITO TAXI estivesse passando!

Bateu os pés no asfalto da rua movimentada, única parte que não estava tão atolada em neve. Queria senti-los e não conseguia.

Num piscar de olhos, sua mão havia sido agarrada e uma pessoa a puxava pela rua para longe de Miroku. Olhou para trás enquanto corria a tempo de vê-lo ajoelhado na neve olhando-a incrédulo.

Sango atravessou a Rua sendo puxada por um homem de casaco de couro e capacete. Luvas de couro e coturno.

- Sobe. – Ele pediu enquanto subia na moto, dando partida e tirando o pedal. Estendeu a mão para Sango com confiança. Sango acreditou em sua palavra, acreditou que nada de ruim aconteceria, era só alguém que queria ajudar. Agarrou a mão do homem e montou na garupa, agarrou a cintura masculina e colocou a cabeça em suas costas. A moto acelerou com rapidez e em alguns segundos já estavam bem longe.

Chorava copiosamente, os cabelos esvoaçavam com a velocidade do vento. A imagem de Miroku ajoelhado na neve a deixava desesperada.

Para onde iria... O que faria? Tudo estava desmoronando, enquanto a velocidade ficava cada vez maior Sango não se importou com o fato de estar sem capacete, abraçada á um homem que nunca havia visto na vida, a mais de 80 quilômetros por hora em meio as carros. Sango só pensou em Miroku saindo daquele lugar como se tivesse levado um tiro no peito.

De repente a velocidade começou a diminuir até parar em frente á um posto de gasolina. Observou o homem colocar o pedal e pedir para ela descer com muita delicadeza.

Ela o obedeceu e pulou da moto. Estava um desastre. Seus lábios roxos e cabelo estilo "levei um puta choque" estavam pouco apresentáveis.

Viu o homem tirar o capacete lentamente, revelando cabelos quase roxos, quase mesmo, como se alguém tivesse colocado mais tinta branca na mistura. Olhos acobreados e nariz modelado. Um homem em seus 25 anos, diria.

- Obrigada por me tirar de lá. – Ela sorriu, arrumando o cabelo.

- Qué isso, você se saiu bem. – Ele sorriu abertamente, enquanto arrumava o capacete na moto. O observou pegar um cigarro em seu maço e ascende-lo com rapidez. – E além do mais, se você tivesse ficado mais, teria morrido de frio. – Disse, entre uma tragada e outra.

- Está com muito frio?

Sango se olhou de cima para baixo... A calça jeans encharcada, pés descalços e roxos, tremedeira, pressão baixa e espasmos... SERIAM O BASTANTE PARA RESPONDER AQUELA PERGUNTA?

Sorriu.

- Adivinha. – Ele colocou o cigarro na frente da boca, segurando-o entre os dedos. Analisou-a por alguns segundos.

- Ahn... Está? – Ela urrou raivosa, e se virou, andando em direção a rua. Apertou o passo ao vê-lo gargalhar.

- O que eu fiz para merecer tantos cretinos?

- Espere. – Ele correu até ela e a ultrapassou, andando em sua frente. – Eu to brincando... É que você fica bonitinha com esse biquinho de fula da vida. – Gargalhou mais uma vez.

Sango o olhou bem e então sorriu ironicamente.

- VOCÊ É ALGUM RETADADO POR ALGUM ACASO? – Ela gritou. Ele percebeu que Sango tinha aptidão para berrar com as pessoas. – Não ta vendo que eu to chateada, e com frio, e triste e tudo? Você me salva de uma merda pra me falar mais merda? Não Thanks, eu prefiro um TAXI! – Gritou a palavra na cara do homem que ria.

- KAMI-SAMA! – Ela gritou de novo, começando a andar mais rápido.

- Pode me chamar de Hakudoshi. – Ela parou.

- O que disse?

- Eu disse que pode me chamar de Hakudoshi... Kami é sobrenome, _Sango._

Ela o estapeou e saiu correndo.

- COMO É QUE SABE MEU NOME!

- Aquele idiotinha ficou falando sem parar enquanto pedia desculpas.

Sango se sentiu amargurada... _Idiotinha..._

- O que é que você quer de mim? – Ela o olhou. Esperando pela resposta.

- Não quero nada... Mas só pra lembrar, você me deve uma. – Tirou o casaco e estendeu a ela. – Toma. Vai pegar um resfriado, tire esse molhado e ponha o meu. – Sango olhou-o desconfiada, mas pegou irritada o casaco, rumando sem esperar por ele até a moto.

Hakudoshi foi logo atrás, com um sorriso nos lábios. Chegando lá, ele pegou o capacete e enfiou rudemente na cabeça de Sango.

- Ai! Monstro!

- Fica quieta vai ô irritadinha. – Ele riu, fechando a parte de acrílico do capacete. Sango fez uma careta. – Agora me fala onde é sua casa. Vou te levar.

Sango parou pra pensar. Não podia ir para casa, Miroku estaria lá.

Pensou em Kagome, mas ela poderia estar ocupada com Inuyasha, 1 semana antes do casamento, deviam estar super próximos. Estreitou os olhos e sorriu poucamente, sim, havia alguém. Olhou no relógio, 1:20... não era tão tarde. Estava decidido.

- Não... Para minha casa não... Vamos para a casa de uma amiga. Vai, vamos até Hirume e depois eu te mostro como faz o resto.

Ele concordou sem rodeios, ligando a moto, dando mais um trago no cigarro e o jogando no chão; Sango olhou-o incrédula.

- Ei, estamos num posto de gasolina!

- E você acha que eu vou causar uma explosão? – Ele pisou na bituca, riu e dando meia volta com a moto, saiu dali.

Hakudoshi... Pode me chamar de Hakudoshi. Cara convencido, Sango pensou, enquanto se sentia bem mais quente.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Já se passavam das duas da madrugada quando Rin finalmente sentiu sono.

Colocou a mão na testa e fechou os olhos.

- 23...! – Sussurrou. – Aí vamos nós. – Se ajeitou na cama e caiu no sono.

_Nada mais era que o orvalho que pairava sobre o verde na manhã que começava a nascer. Aos poucos, o orvalho foi se tornando veneno. Matando a grama que suavemente era tocada por suas pequenas e doces gotículas. Lágrimas negras desciam de um rosto cinza de tristeza. Lágrimas negras numa madrugada odiosa. Ela nada mais era naquele momento, o veneno que pairava sobre acidade, faziam-na feia e maldosa. O veneno que lhe corrompia a alma. Sua doce e delicada decadência anunciava o fim de sua sobrevivência podre. O antigo orvalho secava. Caia aos pedaços diante da platéia pasma. Suas lágrimas negras, não comoviam o publico. Suas malditas lágrimas negras pareciam fingimento. Mas não eram. Ninguém poderia acreditar, pois, tal sofrimento não era capaz de ser visto pelas lágrimas. Ela sorriu, para o publico que aplaudia, gritou a plenos pulmões "Alguém, me mate! Senhor, me leve pro seu lado, não quero mais viver". Tentou acariciar a dor, afagar a magoa, que persistia. Lágrimas pesadas. Ela abriu a janela ampla de seu apartamento e urrou de dor. Ela própria, consumida com seu próprio veneno. Não era capaz de mostrar seu próprio sangue. Não era capaz de dizer a ele que também sangrava. Que não era de ferro. Que o veneno dele também a matava, muito mais do que o seu próprio distribuía pela platéia a dor constante de não ser ninguém. Estava tão vazia... Não respirava, mal conseguia enxergar. Olhou para baixo, o choque que lhe percorreu o corpo. Sentou-se no parapeito fino e chorou. Chorou lágrimas cristalinas de pura decadência. Sua alma atordoada dançava com a solidão que a noite trazia. Queria o corvo. Para arrancar seus olhos, e nada ver além do breu de se esconder. Queria o corvo. Para arrancar-lhe também o coração, e enfim, ouvi-lo parar de bater. Talvez o sangue que escorresse valesse, mesmo que fosse para não sobreviver._

_Pulou._

BBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

Rin acordou num salto, o coração acelerado e mãos trêmulas. Procurou o relógio tateando a escrivaninha ao lado. Apertou o botão e então uma voz automática disse: 03h34min.

Rin logo percebeu o som da porta abrindo.

- Papai?

- Querida, você sabe quem é?

- Me espere, eu vou com você. – Rin vestiu as pantufas e se levantou arrumando os cabelos.

Rumaram até a porta e o pai ficou na ponta dos pés para enxergar através do olho mágico.

- Rin... É a Sango. – O Pai lhe disse com uma voz surpresa e logo abriu a porta. – Sango, o que houve?

Sango o olhou com um sorriso, enquanto Jaken mantinha seu olhar sobre o homem ao seu lado, cujo nunca havia visto na vida. Homem estranho...

- Oi seu Jaken... É que... Me desculpe... Eu briguei com Miroku... E... E... – Sango começou a lacrimejar enquanto Jaken a olhava interrogativo, puxando os dois para dentro da casa. Fechou a porta e os guiou para a cozinha.

- Sango-chan... O que houve?

- Ela brigou com o idiotinha fanfarrão no meio da rua, jogou o sapato na cara dele, e depois gritou mais... Conclusão... Terminaram. E agora ela não tem pra onde ir, por que eles moram juntos e tudo... Ai ela pensou em você e eu a trouxe até aqui.

Observaram pasmos o homem falar. Rin o escutou com clareza porem não reconheceu sua voz.

- E você quem é?

- Pode me chamar de Hakudoshi. – Rin sorriu constrangida ao escutar Sango e o tal Hakudoshi falarem ao mesmo tempo, a diferença é que Sango parecia zombar de sua aparente arrogância.

- Ce...certo...Hakudoshi-sama, obrigada por trazê-la. – Sango e Jaken observaram o menino anotar algo em um pedaço de nota fiscal velha.

- Me ser legal...! – Estendeu o papel para Sango que o pegou sem desviar o olhar. Estava impressionada com a incrível habilidade que aquele homem tinha de perfurar seu cérebro e permanecer ali.

Viu ele se virar e caminhar até a porta, olhando para as pessoas da sala, fez uma breve reverencia, e saiu, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Jaken olhava para Sango que mantinha o olhar na porta e o papel amassado na palma da mão.

- O que aconteceu...? – Rin disse. – Pai, pode nos fazer um chá?

- Claro querida... – Jaken saiu da companhia das mulheres rumando até a cozinha.

- O que houve, Sango? – Rin repetiu a pergunta.

- O Miroku... Sabe aquela menina, que foi atropelada? A tal sobrinha dele?

- Hai... – Rin concordou com a cabeça.

- Ela não era sobrinha dele... Só uma biscate que ele queria pegar... Ele disse que a menina pediu ajuda e ele ajudou... Mas eu os vi trocarem olhares... Eu vi as caricias e intenções...

- Acha que ele te traiu?

- Eu acho não, eu tenho certeza... Maldito.

- Sango... Sinto muito...

- Vamos... Vamos tomar esse chá e dormir... Pode me deixar aqui no sofá...

- Não não, vai dormir no meu quarto hoje.

Rin se levantou enquanto Sango a acompanhava, caminhando até a cozinha. Jaken colocava o chá nas xícaras quando elas chegaram. Conversaram rapidamente com o pai de Rin e depois de uma explicação rápida, foram para o quarto da mulher.

Sango se deitou na cama de casal ao lado de Rin depois de por um pijama confortável.

- Rin-chan... Será que vai ficar tudo bem?

- Não se preocupe Sango... Tudo vai ficar bem. – Rin sorriu tocando a mão da amiga.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Miroku acordou com dor de cabeça. A claridade o incomodava, mas algo ainda mais perturbador era dormir sozinho na cama que normalmente Sango estaria ao lado.

Sorriu triste, lembrando-se da noite anterior. Cometera uma grande besteira. Perguntava-se onde Sango estava, se estaria bem. Quem era aquele que a tirou da rua...

_**Choveu e o asfalto estava molhado,**_

_**Uma longa sombra flutuava,**_

_**Estava cintilante,**_

_**Minhas repentinas lágrimas então rolaram.**_

_**Você quer ser guiado por esse caminho róseo,**_

_**Deixando seu sangue cair, isso enfraquece teu espírito**_

_**Das profundezas do meu doloroso coração**_

_**Eu quero afundar meu agonizante corpo no mar**_

_**Eu não desejarei o que há do outro lado da escuridão**_

_**Frágil, a lua sorriu pra mim**_

Miroku passou as mãos pelos cabelos e rumou até a cozinha. Não havia café pronto. Suspirou. Sango teria feito o café. O estaria esperando na mesa com um jornal. Um novo suspiro veio com sofreguidão. Miroku abriu a geladeira e pegou o galão de leite se apoiando no balcão que separava a cozinha da sala.

Deu um gole direto na garrafa e limpou o que havia escorrido pelo queixo com as costas da mão.

- Que merda... – Sem se dar ao trabalho de guardar o galão de leite ele saiu da cozinha e voltou para o quarto. Pegou o telefone sem fio no criado e discou o numero do celular de Sango.

- _Olá!_

- OI! SANGO OLHA M-

-_ Aqui quem fala é Sango, eu não posso atender agora, deixe seu recado e eu voltarei a ligar com certeza! Bye-byee! _

Miroku desligou o telefone frustrado, porém, não derrotado. Ligou muitas outras vezes sem sucesso. Deitou na cama e ligou para Kagome.

- _Kagome falando._

_-_ Oi Ka-chan, é o Miroku... A Sango ta com você?

_- Miroku, a Sango me contou tudo! Eu não vou dizer pra você onde ela esta! E também, ela disse que caso você ligasse era pra desligar na sua cara... Mas eu não vou fazer isso. Espera, o Inuyasha quer falar com você._

- Kagome... Eu...

_- Hey Miroku! _– Era Inuyasha. Miroku passou a mão pelo rosto exaustivamente. – _Você traiu a Sango? Você é idiota cara? É melhor você pegar as suas coisas e ir pra outro lugar, ela não quer mais te ver, não quer mais te ver mesmo. A coisa ta feia! Hoje a Rin ligou para avisar o que tinha acontecido, e a Sango parecia estar muito, muito brava cara... Muito triste! Você é mesmo um tarado Miroku, onde é que já se viu, Sango e Rin foram para Osaka e..._

_- INUYASHA, EU DISSE QUE NÃO ERA PARA FALAR ONDE ELA TINHA IDO! – _Miroku escutou Kagome gritar do outro lado da linha, o sorriso em seus lábios demonstrava esperança.

- Valeu Inu!

_- Vai lá cara. – _Inuyasha sussurrou no telefone e desligou sem se despedir.

Miroku jogou o telefone na cama e se levantou em um pulo. Colocou um casaco grosso, pois sabia que se iria para Osaka, deveria estar nevando o dobro lá. Pegou as chaves do carro, guardou o leite na geladeira e sem ao menos escovar os dentes saiu da casa em que ele e Sango moravam. _Ele e Sango!_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Inuyasha ria da cara emburrada de Kagome, sabia que ela queria sorrir, só era orgulhosa.

- Kah... Você quer mesmo ver Sango e Miroku separados? Eu sei que não... Por que não liga para Sango e conversa com ela? Eu já fiz a minha parte... Disse para Miroku onde ela estaria e essa hora, ele já deve estar na estrada. Você é muito cruel Kah-chan...

- Inuyasha! ELE TRAIU ELA! Isso tem perdão? U.ú

- Se você me traísse... Eu te perdoaria... – Ele disse com olhinhos pidões e brilhantes. – Por que você não me ajuda nessa missão de juntar os dois de novo? São nossos amigos Kah...

- Acontece que eu nunca vou te trair, e se você me trair um dia eu não vou te perdoar! Sango esta certa, Inuyasha... Ele não pode achar que se traí-la será perdoado facilmente...

- Ah, então quer dizer que acha mesmo que ela vai perdoar ele? – Inuyasha sorriu levemente corado, os olhos brilhavam em esperança. – Acha?

- Hai! – Kagome sorriu, abraçando o noivo. – Mas não vamos forçar de mais, ok?

- OK! – Inuyasha fez sinal positivo com a mão para Kagome que mantinha uma expressão feliz no rosto. Observou a noiva pegar o telefone e discar o numero do celular de Sango.

_**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Rin escutou Sango argumentar com Kagome enquanto era maquiada por duas mulheres que a elogiavam e pediam posições faciais em alguns momentos.

- Sango-chan... O que ela está dizendo?

- Kagome, só um segundo, fale com a Rin-chan que eu não quero ficar escutando essas coisas.

Rin imediatamente estendeu a mão e Sango se aproximou colocando o celular na mão dela.

- Kah-chan... O que houve?

- _Rin, Inuyasha disse pra Miroku que vocês estavam em Osaka, ele ta indo prai! Você precisa convencer a Sango a falar com ele._

_-_ Kagome... Sango está acompanhada. – Sango olhou para fora do treiler e viu Hakudoushi fumando um cigarro. Olhou para Rin que sorria ao telefone. Miroku estava chegando em Osaka, torcia para que ele não soubesse o endereço de onde Rin estava fotografando.

_- O que? Acompanhada? Mas... Não faz nem 2 dias que eles terminaram!_

- Ele é só um amigo, mas é muito audacioso e parece não gostar de Miroku. Se ele vier vai acabar saindo briga... – Rin falava calmamente, enquanto Sango a olhava perplexa. Sango não entendia como Rin parecia estar tão calma; aquilo era uma catástrofe! O que fez para Deus para merecer aquilo? Ela havia acordado e ido a padaria ao lado do prédio de Rin, quando voltou, lá estava ele, com aquele maldito cigarro esperando por ela. Hakudoushi seguiu o carro de Rin, e mesmo seu motorista tentando sumir da vista dele, de nada adiantou! Agora ali estava ele, sem trocar nem se quer uma palavra com ela. Sem olhar para ela, desde que saiu do apartamento. Aquilo a irritava de uma maneira! Agora... Voltando! Ela respirou. COMO RIN DEPORIA ESTAR TÃO CALMA! Talvez fosse por que ela não havia visto o quanto aquele maldito era bonito... Sango suspirou, aborrecida.

- Meu Deus Kagome, calma! Para de gritar com Inuyasha e fale comigo! Você nem estará aqui quando ele chegar! Eu estarei aqui, por isso, tudo dará certo! Ok? Bie bie! – Rin desligou o telefone enquanto Kagome continuava gritando sem parar contra o telefone. Sango olhou para a outra, olhou para as maquiadoras que olhavam Rin, espantadas, segurando estaticamente seus pinceis e gloss e pranchetas de sombra.

Suspirou.

- Rin... Miroku está vindo mesmo?

- Sim! Ele acabou de passar uma mensagem para o celular de Inuyasha, falando que estava chegando aqui. Como ele não descobriria? Tem alt-doors falando desta propaganda na entrada da cidade. Você não viu? Eu tinha me esquecido! Como eu estou? Estou bonita? – Rin falou tudo rapidamente, logo depois arranhando um sorriso pequeno.

- O ... O que? – Sango olhou com olhos de extremo pavor para a outra, recuando um passo e levando lentamente a mão a maçaneta do treiler.

- No Altdoor... Estou bonita? – As maquiadoras sorriram nervosamente e largaram rapidamente as coisas encima das bancadas. Andando lentamente, elas começaram a andar em direção há Sango.

- Sango? O que foi?

- Você... estava... – Sango olhou pela janela em forma de circulo da porta do treiler e viu um carro entrar pelo pátio do estúdio formado na rua.

- Sango! O que esta acontecendo? – Rin se remexeu, ao mesmo tempo, as maquiadoras atropelaram Sango e abriram a porta, saindo dali.

- Rin... O... O-o Miroku esta aqui. – Olhou para a amiga e em seguida viu o namorado andar em direção ao treiler. Seus olhos procuraram Hakudoushi e precisou se apoiar quando viu o mesmo andar em direção a Miroku.

- O que? – Rin se levantou derrubando uma prancheta e o celular que estavam em seu colo. Ela estava linda, porém pela metade maquiada. Continuava linda! Sango sorriu poucamente...

- MIROKU ESTA AQUI! – Ela gritou abrindo a porta.

...

- Ah... – Ela olhou envolta e não avistou ninguém. Colocou o corpo para fora e rodou a cabeça para os dois lados. Ninguém, a não ser pessoas que trabalhavam ali. Nada de Miroku e...

NADA DE HAKUDOUSHI!

- QUE MERDAA! – Sango gritou e tropeçou os três degraus seguintes, caindo de joelhos. – Que... merda... – Olhou para as próprias mãos, as palmas raladas e avermelhadas. Que grande e monstruosa... monstruosa mesmo... merda!

- Sango-chan! – Rin gritou ao chegar a porta. – Você caiu? – Rin sentou e desceu cada degrau vagarosamente. – HEY! PEAPLO! HELLO! HERE! Vocês não enxergam também? Vocês estão aqui para serem meus olhos, OU SEJA, ME AJUDAR! – Rin gritou, arrancando o roupão. Revelou o corpo escultural, vestindo apenas lingerie, com meia 3/4. Sango olhou para as próprias mãos e depois voltou o olhar para a amiga. Uma modelo... Estava... Maravilhosa! Não havia ainda visto o figurino de Rin mas, era algo que ela nunca ganhou o bastante para comprar, e acredite, Rin arrastava as meias contra o gramado, desfiando-a _inteira_. – **Anda logo! PELO AMOR DE DEUS! MAL-EDUCADOS VOCÊS, MESMO QUE ELA TIVESSE QUEBRADO UM OSSO VOCÊS NÃO A TERIAM AJUDADO?**

Sentiu alguém puxar seu braço e viu algumas pessoas com água, saquinhos de chá, e etc. Se levantou e sorriu nervosa, batendo as mãos contra a própria calça.

- Não precisa... – Sango respirou profundamente tentando achar Miroku por entre as pessoas.

**[...]**

Rin deu um gole em seu chá gelado, no intervalo da sessão. Em silencio ela apenas esperava Sango falar. Desde sua queda não havia falado nada. Nada. Nadinha. Suspirou, sorvendo um pouco mais do liquido. 2 minutos se passaram e seu chá já havia chegado ao fim. Tinha a estranha impressão de que já devia ter voltado a fotografar.

Respirou profundamente.

- Miroku não ligou?

- Nem quero que ligue... Só quero entender... Por que os dois sumiram... Ao mesmo tempo!

- Sango... O que pode acontecer de ruim?

- Aquele cara que eu nem conheço matar o Miroku e jogar ele no mato! – Sango se levantou, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Sango! Isso não vai acontecer! Hakudoushi não parece ser do tipo assassino...

- Como sabe? Você não pode ver!

- Ah... Certo... – Rin sorriu e se levantou.

- Ai, não... Rin-chan... Me desculpe, eu não quis di-

- Ele não parece, por que é algo que sinto. Foi isso que quis dizer, me desculpe, mas como não vejo sua forma física, simplesmente não posso dar nenhum palpite. – Rin tirou as pantufas e o roupão. – Ah, Yusuki, me ajude, por favor. – Sango viu Rin sorrir enquanto se abaixava lentamente para pegar os sapatos de salto alto. Logo uma mulher se aproximou e a fez sentar-se, colocando então os sapatos nos pés da menina.

- Rin... Me desculpe... Eu. Não foi isso mesmo que eu quis dizer! Eu estou com raiva e magoada... Por favor, não leve a sério. – Sango se aproximou, tocando o ombro feminino enquanto Rin se levantava e começava a ser guiada até a fonte de água ao lado. Seu lingerie branco destacava-se com as rochas atrás dela.

- Não se preocupe Sango, não estou magoada. Por que não liga para a Kah e pergunta se o Miroku deu alguma noticia?

- _Vamos lá Rin, um sorriso lindo, vai, você está feliz para caramba! – _Sango observou Rin sorrir e se virar de lado, abaixando um pouco o corpo sem curvar as pernas, pousando as mãos no joelho ela olhou para a câmera e sorriu. Em seguida, vários fleches.

**[...]**

Miroku olhou o sol se por lentamente. Hakudoushi o observava seriamente.

- Voce entendeu? – Miroku se virou ao escutar a voz do outro.

- Sim.

- Então você sabe o que deve fazer. – Hakudoushi abaixou a cabeça, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e se virou começando a andar.

- Espere. – Miroku se apressou e colocou o objeto no bolso da jaqueta do outro que não parou de andar. – Entrega isso para ela.

- Pode deixar.

O homem com olhos azul petróleo ficou parado até que Hakudoushi sumisse de sua vista, então se agachou estrangulando a própria raiva. Socou o asfalto varias vezes enquanto sua mente apenas processava a informação que havia acabado de receber. Depois de alguns minutos ele se levantou, começando a andar até o próprio carro.

- _Sango... Então é isso... Acabou._

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**E é isso. Estou gostando MUITO de descrever essa fic, tenho muitas idéias. Espero que vocês estejam gostando pois não quero abandoná-la...**_

_**Reviwes por favor? ^^**_

_**Mil beijos!**_

_**ps – O As respostas as reviews estão no blog.**_


End file.
